Digimon Lost
by EKMessianicSlayer
Summary: Digimon Lost is a new Digimon series  Obviously  involving new Digivolution and totally new digimon. Hope you enjoy! I would like all comments and suggestions you can give!
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Lost Chapter 1: Return of the Digital Monsters

"Get those darn red sunglasses off of you! It's 8 o'clock at night anyway; what do you wanna walk into a pole or something?" Taylor said to me. She's awesome, ya know the type, smoking hot blonde about 5'7", she's always been the stylish one of our group. You don't want to tick her off though if you know what I mean; a bit of a thunder storm will be brewing if you do.

"Taylor would ya quit yelling! It's his own fault if he hurts himself. Let's just get to the movies." Don spoke calmly to Taylor he had a certain close connection with all of us; though in my opinion, it sometimes gets annoying. He's like one of those laid back guys, he has curly, brown hair with green eyes. His eyes show the fire that buried within his heart.

"I agree, though Eddie I wish you would be a little more careful when you make some of your decisions." Morgan came over to me and walked besides me. Morgan has been my closest friend for as long as I can remember. Her long dark hair flows like the grass across a moonlit field at midnight. Her brown eyes are always loving and sincere.

"Okay! Okay! Fine I'll put my Red Flares away. Gosh and you are usually so calm Taylor!" I finally got in some words, and of course you guys wanna know about me right? Well I'm your typical self-centered, genius, at least that's what Taylor says; a chilled kinda guy, from Don words; and a sweet and courageous goof from Morgan's point of view. All in all I'm just the typical kid. My brown, crazy hair hasn't got an official style; my blue eyes are said, by all three of them, to sparkle like the ocean at dusk.

Well enough about us for now. Well you see we we're all headed to the movies, of course I paid for all the tickets because it was my turn that night. We went to see the new Digimon movie that was out OmenMyotismon: Return of the Dark Lord. We all got our seats around 5 minutes before the movie began. Odd thing was nobody else was in the theater. Then the room went dark. A shadowy figure appeared on screen, we all just thought Myotismon was going do an intro but then the floor started to shake. "Great was this supposed to be a 4D movie cause I forgot my 3D glasses," I groaned. Then a bright flash covered the room. I was knocked unconscious by the light.

When I awoke, I was on a beach the waves crashing down , I could feel something on top of me. When I looked up I saw a blue little fuzz ball with two very sharp teeth. I arose quickly, knocking the little creature off me. "Hello, how ya doing kid my name's Bitemon. I'm an In-Training level Digimon and supposedly I'm your partner." The little blue creature said.

"Did I hear you say that right you're a Digimon, not only that but you're my Digimon. Excuse while I pass out from shock…" I passed out again.

When I awoke this time I heard Morgan, Taylor, and Don all talking. I thought I must have passed out in the movie theater, but when I opened my eyes I saw all of them each holding a little fuzzy creature. "Yo Eddie you okay?" It was Bitemon's voice again, so no it wasn't a dream…

"Wow my own Digimon!" I said picking Bitemon up.

"We all have one," Morgan said. "Flittermon introduce yourself"

"Hi I'm Flittermon, I'm Morgan's In-Training Digimon Partner." She was a little pink and green digimon with butterfly wings she and Morgan even had the same smile.

"Why don't you introduce yourself Powmon." Taylor smiled at the little yellow bird in her lap.

"Powmon is my name, and I'm Taylor's partner." The little chickadee like thing said.

"Finally I'm Coalmon, Don's, well you get it by now!" A little red and black sprite with a firery head said.

"Ya know that wasn't at all nice Coalmon." Don spoke strictly.

"So we all have our own Digimon eh?" I said. "Well this is great! C'mon Bitemon let's go explore the Digiworld! This is gonna be fun!"

Unbeknownst to the group of new Digidestined, the shadowy figure from the movie screen was watching them from behind. "Beware Digidestined!" He said quietly to himself. "For soon your end shall be upon you!" The figure became one with the darkness of night.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Lost Chapter 2: Hey It's Not Our Fault We're 'Rookies' At This!/Courage With Claws.

So there we were with our partner Digimon, I was sure surprised by all of this. Eddie had Bitemon, the fur ball with attitude; Taylor had Powmon, the little, fast talking, puffin-looking Digimon; Coalmon belonged to Don, Coalmon kinda reminds me of a flaming Geodude from the Pokemon franchise, and me with Flittermon, the cutest little Butter ball with sparkling wings anyone has ever seen.

"Ugh I gotta text home. Tell my mom I ain't gonna be home tomorrow…" Eddie said reaching into his left pocket in his shorts. Eddie pulled out a device which looked like his I-Touch. "Whoops wrong pocket… Again!" Eddie always forgot which pocket he kept his phone in and the pocket where he kept his I-Touch. Just then Eddie's I-Touch started to glow. "Hey wait a second! What the heck is going on with my I-Touch?"

Just then the other 3 of us had a shining in certain spots, Don had his coming out of his inside jacket pocket, Taylor had hers in her purse, and I had mine in my wrist bag. "Hey my I-Touch is glowing too." Taylor, Don, and I exclaimed as we pulled our I-Touches out of their respective holdings. Then they all changed shape.

"What is happening?" Eddie shouted as he looked up into the sky. A huge Serpent like figure appeared out of the sky with what seemed to be a humanoid figure riding on his head.

Bitemon let out a gasp and then began to speaking in awe and admiration. "It's Fanglongmon, the leader of the Digimon Sovereigns, but who's that on top of him?"

Then Flittermon spoke with surprise and adulation, "It's King Drasil, the king of all the Digital World."

"Bitemon, Flittermon, thank you for the introductions!" Fanglongmon began to speak in its booming voice. "Now please quiet down, King Drasil has to speaking with the new DigiDestined."

"Yes Sovereign Lord!" Bitemon and Flittermon said each bowing their head-body's in a peculiar way.

"Humans!" King Drasil shouted in an even louder voice then Fanglongmon. "Understand this, you are among friends here, my name as Flittermon has pointed out is King Drasil, I am the King of the Digital World."

"Yes sir we know all that, but why are we here." Eddie interrupted.

"You must be Eddie, your inquisitive side shows greatly." Fanglongmon complemented him.

"Why you are all here is a matter of great destruction to this world. You are the new DigiDest-" King Drasil tried to finish his speech."

"Yes but why us?" Eddie questioned the King again.

"Would you please stop interrupting! Why were any of the DigiDestined picked?" King Drasil inquired Eddie this time.

"Hmm… They never really give a straight answer to that question." Eddie answered in sternness

"Then why would I be able to tell you that?"

"Good point King Drasil."

"Now as I was saying, a great time of evil and destruction is at hand; the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lilithmon, Daemon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Leviamon, Beezlemeon, and the worst of them Lucemon have been unleashed an unknown force, even greater then themselves. You are all DigiDestined and thus I am giving you an upgrade to your portable devices, those item's you call 'I-Touches' are now your digivices or D-Pads." The D-Pad were all different colors Eddie's was black, blue, and purple, mine was Pink, green, and Gold, Taylor's was Yellow, Silver, and White, and Don's was Red, Orange, and Brown. "Each color represents an element Eddie has Black for Darkness, Blue for Water, and Purple for Psychic. Morgan you have Gold for Light, Pink for Wind, Green for Wood. Don is Red for Fire, Brown for Earth, and Orange for Stone. Taylor is Yellow for Electric, Silver for Metal, and White for Ice." King Drasil explained.

"The new devices now have 'Apps' that will allow you to scan data and capture spirits for your digimon to digivolve higher then their Rookie stages. You will each receive 3 spirits in time all named for the crests of the DigiDestined. Eddie, you and your friends shall receive three spirits showing your 3 greatest traits your friend shall decide which of the 12 crests each of you shall receive." Fanglongmon continued from where King Drasil left off.

"Wait 12 crests? There were only nine in the show?" Taylor asked Fanglongmon . "Let me see… There was the crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, the special crests of Light and Hope, and the newer crest of Kindness."

"You remember all the old ones well Taylor!" King Drasil applauded.

"Thank you your Majesty!" Taylor thanked him.

"Though there are three new crests. The crest of Determination, The crest of Tenacity, and the new special crest of Faith. Choose which spirits match you best." King Drasil and Fanglongmon started to ascend to the sky. "We must leave now good luck DigiDestined."

"Thank you Drasil and Fanglongmon! Check ya later!" Eddie called after him.

2 hours after the rulers of the Digital World departed we started to leave. When suddenly we heard a loud buzzing coming our way. We saw what was making the ruckus. It was a digimon headed toward us. "Eddie it's a Digimon what are we gonna do?" Taylor asked quickly. I grabbed my D-Pad and scanned the digimon. "FanBeemon," I said as the creatures picture remained on screen, "Rookie Level, Virus type, Trust me ya don't wanna get stung by this bee's Gear Stinger Attack!"

"Well I'm standing my ground and fighting, anyone else care to join me?" Eddie shouted.

"I'm with ya cause were friends." Don stated.

"I can't let you guys get hurt!" I said caringly.

"And I can't let you guys have all the fun!" Taylor exclaimed excitedly.

"We're ready when you are guys!" Bitemon leaped into action along with Flittermon and the other two.

"Well why don't we check how these things work," Eddie said about the D-Pad.

"Fine with me," Bitemon said.

"Digivolution Activate!" Eddie shouted.

"Bitemon digivolve to… Loremon! I'm Loremon Rookie level Virus Type careful if I hit you with my Mythological Malice attack, it will send you back to the stone age!" Loremon looked like a humanoid digimon with wolf-like feet and a mouth that had huge, pointy teeth inside.

"Looks like I'm up!" Flittermon fluttered gleefully.

"Okay." I smiled at her.

"Flittermon digivolve to… Fairymon I'm Fairymon a Rookie level, Vaccine Type, my Rose Petal gust is sure to put any Digimon to sleep." She looked just as her name suggested a smaller Fairy Digimon.

"Let's rock!" Coalmon started to digivolve.

"You got it partner." Don said with approval.

"Coalmon digivolve to…Nyanmon. Hi I'm Nyanmon, Rookie Level, Data Type, my Torch Cat Pawnch will have my friends telling their enemies, 'You just got burned… literally.'" He was a fire cat-looking humanoid digimon with two tails. His fur flickered on the wind.

"You know Nyanmon you look like a female cat like Gatomon." Don said surprised.

"Well of course I'm female Don you mean you had no clue this entire time… I feel upset!" Nyanmon started to whimper.

"I'm sorry Nyanmon I really am." Don quickly appologized

"Can you rap up the banter. I wanna digivolve already. Anywho…Last but certainly not least!" Powmon began.

"You said it!" Taylor shook her head in approval.

"Powmon digivolve to… Cracklemon. Cracklemon's the name, talking and zipping around is my game, I'm a Rookie level Data type with Critical Crash attack enough to blow out someone's eardrums." It was like its older Powmon shape but with armored plates and a big enough size carry someone on it.

"Ready to go gang."

The FanBeemon was right ahead of us. "Hey!" I said looking at my D-Pad, "Eddie come look at this. Is it just me or is FanBeemon a different color then the one on my D-Pad."

"It is!" Eddie spoke startled. "The usual FanBeemon is yellow with green eyes, this one is purple with black eyes. Guys be careful all of you. Loremon get him good!"

"Sounds good kid!" Loremon struck FanBeemon with a hit to the face. It recovered quickly and started to change.

"First off let me get out this attack!" It buzzed. "Gear Stinger!" It was aimed at Fairymon.

"Oh no Fairymon move!" I screamed.

"Loremon! Go help Fairymon.!" Eddie yelled. Loremon was busy in a wrestling match with FanBeemon.

"Sorry a little busy, Eddie!" Loremon was really struggling.

"Guess it's up to me!" Eddie shouted as he jumped in front of FanBeemon's attack and saved Fairymon.

"Eddie!" We all yelled as he was hit.

"Ow, that one really hurt! How 'bout you Fairymon you okay?" Eddie laughed in pain.

"Yes I'm fine Eddie thank you for saving me!"

"Way to go Eddie that was way courageous!" Don said.

"Yeah but if you ask me it such a stupid move for such a smart person." Taylor laughed.

"Eddie is always hoping to help everyone." I said hoping he was alright.

Then the worst yet happened! "FanBeemon digivolve to… WarpedWaspmon." WarpedWaspmon exclaimed as he came out of digivolution.

"WarpedWaspmon… My D-Pad only reads Waspmon, Champion level, still a virus type. New move though, Bear Buster if it begins this move run it hits and is able to knock out Ultimate level Digimon." Taylor read shocked.

"Ultimates, well isn't that great Taylor." Cracklemon shuddered.

"You heard Taylor Nyanmon watch it!" Don commanded.

"Got it Don." Nyanmon understood. "Argh! Taste my fury you pesky insect, Torch Cat Pawnch!" WarpedWaspmon moved slightly to the right. "I missed dang!"

"He's champion level! Try to combine attacks!" Taylor told them.

"Rose Petal Gust," yelled Fairymon.

"Mythological Malice!" screamed Loremon.

"Torch Cat Pawnch." rang Nyanmon's voice.

"Critical Crash," pushed Cracklemon.

The four attacks combined and hit WarpedWaspmon, but it seemed to have no effect! What were we to do? Then WarpedWaspmon spoke, "Bear Buster!"

It hit everyone a made us too weak to even stand up, but somehow Eddie stood there even after getting hit by the FanBeemon's attack Loremon was down to a knee but he wasn't out. "Back down you fools you cannot beat me I am too strong for you! I will destroy you with my next attack, and my Lord shall be very pleased."

"No!" Eddie stammered. " I won't let you! For as long as I can stand here I won't give up!"

"Courageous fool!" laughed WarpedWaspmon.

"If Eddie isn't going to give up neither am I!" Loremon began to stand up.

"We'll never give up!" Loremon and Eddie yelled in sync. Then Eddie's D-Pad started glowing.

"Ummm… My D-Pad's glowing? What's going on?" Eddie gasped. Then a huge geyser erupted at Eddie's feet. "Yipes!" Inside was a glowing item.

"Eddie I'm going in!" Loremon jumped into the direction of geyser.

"You ain't going without me." Eddie and Loremon hit the water the same time, and when they emerged they held a glowing beast spirit marked with the crest of Courage.

"Loremon it's a spirit!"

"Yeah I know! Give a shot! Let's see what it does!"

"Okay let's do this."

"Beast Spirit of Courage Activate! Beast Spirit Cross Digivolution!"

"AHHH! Loremon Beast Spirit Digivolve to… Tiberusmon, Howling Courage. ARWOOO! Hey I'm Tiberusmon, I'm a Champion level Beast Spirit Digivolution of Loremon. I used the Beast Spirit of Courage to Digivolve myself into this. My special attack is Moonlight Torrent Claw which tears through my enemies like the tides on a full moonlit beach." Tiberusmon was like a wild wolf Digimon he had black fur with blue streaks running along his back. "Here I go! Eddie stand back! Moonlight Torrent Claw," Tiberusmon snarled.

It was a direct hit the WarpedWaspmon was knocked down as he fell a black liquid was spat out of his mouth. He dedigivolved back to FanBeemon and remained out cold. A dark figure emerged above where FanBeemon laid. "Fu, Fu, Fu," the Dark Figure laughed as a dark-menacing Digimon's face appeared where the shadow had been. "So your DigiDestined I've about from the one who released me your barely even worth my time."

"Who are you?" Eddie dropped down to a knee because of is highly injured body.

"Fool don't you recognize me human? I am the great Digimon Lord Beelzemon. Lord of the Flymon!"

Don scanned him with the D-Pad. "Eddie look out, he isn't kidding it's really him. Mega Level, Beelzemon, Virus Type, Demon Lord Digimon, if we get hit by his Double Impact we're all dead."

"Relax human I have special orders from the one who released me not to harm you yet. Though next time you shan't be so lucky. I am strictly here to regain the Dark One's Warp Serum." Beelzemon picked up the dark liquid FanBeemon had spewed. "Farewell scum." Beelzemon disappeared. Then Eddie and Tiberusmon collapsed they had warn themselves out from the battle. Then we all started to pass out one by one, frightened by Beelzemon's last words to us.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Lost Chapter 3: Conversing over Crests/ Lust vs. Love, Matters of the Heart

When we awoke from WarpedWaspmon's attack the next morning, or at least I think it was the next morning… We all were a bit shaken up by all the details of the past day. For one thing Eddie was still unconscious, it seemed that FanBeemon's attack hadn't hit him with all it's effects until after the battle with Beelzemon. Tiberusmon having used a lot of energy just to stand up after WarpedWaspmon's Bear Buster was out cold and had dedigivolved all the way back down to In-Training. When Morgan and Fairymon awoke they quickly rushed over to Eddie and Bitemon.

"Eddie, come on, Eddie wake up please! This is all my fault, if you don't wake up I won't forgive myself. You've been my closest friend since we were kids. Oh I'm sorry Eddie!" Morgan was in tears. I figured she needed time alone.

"Hey Morgan, I asked do want to stay here with Eddie, Fairymon, and Bitemon. I think Taylor and I should scout the place. Maybe we can find something like smelling salts to help wake Eddie up." I tried to encourage her but that was as much as I could do.

Just then Morgan stopped crying. "Don, thanks for your help. Yeah, that would be great of you and Taylor to do that. Fairymon and I will stay here and try and use some of her natural healing abilities."

"Hey, no problem Morgan, and keep that cheerfulness up. You always manage to make everyone's day a little brighter somehow." I know this was a troubling time but I had to keep everyone going my friends needed me. "Hey Taylor let's go."

After walking in the forested surroundings, not even speaking a word amongst the four of us, Taylor finally broke the silence. "Hey Don? You remember what Fanglongmon and King Drasil said about us telling our friends which crests, they will receive and such like that?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I replied.

"Well yesterday Morgan, you, and I each mentioned what we thought were Eddie's strongest traits. You said he had a lot of courage, while I said he was always such a smart guy, and Morgan said Eddie's greatest drive was his hope to succeed. I don't know if this theory is correct but if I'm right then we just assigned Eddie his spirits. I mean already has the beast spirit of courage, Tiberusmon; and he got that out of saving Fairymon, so I think that the spirits of Courage, Knowledge, and Hope are now when found belonging to Eddie." Taylor had made a great point.

"Interesting points Taylor, we'll discuss this with Morgan and Eddie when we get back to where they are." I spoke.

"So on that note what spirits do you think match me?" Taylor inquired.

"Taylor you know what the Digi-Rulers said, each friend must speak on one trait to distribute the crests." I spoke with sternness.

"Oh come on don't you at least wanna discuss it?" Taylor asked with a whimper.

"Not really…" I said disgruntled.

"You know what your so infuriating sometimes Don! I was just trying to discuss this and you just turn it away with out giving a second glance." Her anger was growing as her face turned traffic-light red. "Why don't you wanna talk about this." She whined and whimpered.

"Geez, Tay, sometimes I think you should have gotten the fire type Digimon with that temper of yours!" I rolled my eyes at how crazy she was getting.

"What? Hot headed? How rude Don… I'll teach you a thing or two." She roared, her right eye in a constant twitch.

"Hey Don, don't you want me as a partner, if your saying I'm better off with Taylor then maybe we can't be partners…" Then Nyanmon started to question our partnership.

"Yeah and if you say Nyanmon belongs with my partner then where do I belong? Hmm…?" Cracklemon joined into the yelling.

"Now look what you've done Don, you mad everyone upset." Taylor shook her head in disapproval.

"Hey Nyanmon you know that isn't what I met by saying Taylor should have gotten the fire type, and Cracklemon your fine where you are. I'm sorry for what I said everyone! Let's just cool off and go back to Morgan and the everyone else." I said as I turned the opposite way back to where Eddie and Morgan were.

When we had returned to the camp it was slightly afternoon from what my D-Pad had on the home screen. "Hey guys, what I miss?" Eddie was awake and already joking. Morgan and Fairymon were resting, after the hard work they put into healing Bitemon and Eddie.

"Hey Eddie glad to see you're awake," I smiled at our goof of a leader.

"Yeah my stomach stills stings a bit and head still aches but what'd'ya expect… I got hit in the stomach with a stinger and got blasted by a huge beam of energy." Eddie laughed at what he had previously been through.

"Hey mind if we getting meeting started?" Taylor asked Eddie.

"Yeah Taylor made a really good point when she and I were looking for herbs and such for you to heal up. We didn't find anything but we did think up a new idea." I nodded my head in agreement.

"You bet, sounds interesting. C'mon Morgan D-Team meeting!" Eddie was excited we could see it when his pale eyes lit up.

"Coming Eddie! Let's go Fairymon." Morgan rushed over with Fairymon in tow.

We sat around in a circle not much was said for about 5 minutes. Taylor got bored with just sitting around so she broke the silence. "So why I called this meeting is the idea of the crests. We noticed yesterday that Eddie had received the Beast Spirt of Courage, this was only after he saved Fairymon and Don had mentioned how courageous he was. Remember what Fanglongmon and King Drasil had said? The friends, or us of each other, would assign each crest to another friend. From my theory, we would assign crests to each other just by our words. In a sense yesterday, Don mentioned Eddie's courage, I mentioned Eddie's brainyness, and Morgan mentioned his hope as a drive. In short I think Eddie has been assigned by us the crests of Courage, Knowledge and Hope. What I wanted to discuss is what the other 3 of us, Morgan, Don, and me, should receive for crests. And remember only we decide our friends greatest aspects."

"Woah, now that's a thought I'd expect me to have." Eddie acknowledged Taylor's theory. "Well I say we assign the other 9 crests, who else agrees? I want to assign Taylor first for her theory. She always has this determination about her, now if Taylor's theory is correct then she now has the crest of Determination."

Just then Taylor and Eddie's D-Pad's started glowing. When we all looked on the screens we saw the crests as Apps on their D-Pads "Oooh I'm gonna try and activate my new crest! Crest of Determination activate." Taylor said gleefully.

A loud siren sounded as the App was activate. A voice spoke warning after the App's activation. "Please do note," it started, "this application shall serve no purpose until the spirit residing over the crest is found. This application shall now be closed." And the App did just that.

"Aw… man…, Guess I'll just have to find my spirit eh Cracklemon?" Taylor said disappointed , frowning with broken disappointment.

"Yeah we'll do it." Cracklemon said lifting Taylor's spirit.

"Well what do you guys think of me? Morgan? Don?" Taylor waited anxiously for their response.

"Well it takes a lot of inner strength to change personalities like you do so I'd say your best quality is tenacity. So I guess that means the crests of Tenacity goes to you." I added to what Eddie had said.

"And I believe that your faith in your friends helps you when you're in doubt as you just showed with Cracklemon. So my gift to you is the crest of Faith." Morgan cheered Taylor on as Taylor received her last crest.

"Awesome I get the three new crests! Who's the gal!… Now let's do Don!" Taylor flew into say. "Since he was the one that helped in the discovery of this, he should go next. Let's see with Don, I'd say his reliability is greatest trait. I mean he's always there to help. Just don't go turning into Joe from Adventure okay?"

"I promise Taylor I won't ever be that scared." I chuckled nervously. Then my D-Pad glowed with the new crest of Reliability I had received.

"I guess I'll go next!" Eddie gave his impression. "I always thought that Don was so kind towards others so I guess his crest from me is the crest of Kindness. Stay that way man it suit's ya."

"Thanks Eddie I will! Promise!" I respectfully thanked Eddie.

"And along with Kindness in my thoughts comes friendship. So I believe your final crest is the crest of Friendship." Morgan so cheerfully said.

"Well Morgan that leaves you with the crests of Love, Sincerity and Light, and I find no better suiting for you." Taylor complement Morgan. "I'd say though out of all those crests your love for your friends is your strongest trait. Crest of Love is yours Morgan."

Morgan's D-Pad grew with light. As Don said what he thought her greatest trait was. "I love how Morgan is always so to the point in what she says her kind heart and sincere words lead me to believe that sincerity is her greatest trait. The crest of Sincerity is perfect for you."

"I guess that leaves me with the final crest to offer. I wouldn't have any other way Morg!" Eddie was happy to give his friend this crest as it was the other special crest to his crest of Hope. "Morgan whenever I get to see you," Morgan lived about an hour away from Eddie, "you're always so cheerful and you brighten up my day that is why I think that the final crest, the crest that makes everyone cheerful, belongs to you. Morgan your crest from me is the crest of-" Eddie was interrupted by a huge explosion of energy behind us.

"Light!" A woman shrouded in a dark clothes appeared out of the nowhere. "You are holder of the crest of light this is the main reason why I of the all the Great Demon Lords should be the one to destroy you."

"Eddie get your D-Pad she looks rough. I have to Digivolve." Bitemon growled in angst.

"Right lets do it Bitemon." Eddie got his D-Pad out and activated the digivolution. "Digivolution Activate!"

"Bitemon digivolve to… Loremon." I'm back Loremon said coming out of digivolution! " One more time Eddie it's time for me to spirit Digivolve!"

"Not so fast," the woman said. "Phantom Pain! Cover these fools and entrap them so they cannot digivolve. My fight shall only be with the holder of the crest of Light." A dark solution like Jell-O encased Eddie and Loremon before Eddie could activate the spirit. "My followers should be enough to destroy the rest of you! WarpedSalamon surrounded them." A bunch of brown little puppy digimon surrounded us.

"Don we need information on this lady I think she might be a Digimon." Taylor said.

"I'll try," I shrugged back as I scanned her with my D-Pad, "yeah here she is 'Lilitmon' Uh-oh just like Beelzemon is a Demon Lord she is also. Beelzemon was the Demon Lord of Gluttony while she is the Demon Lord of Lust. To her followers she's known as the Goddess of Darkness, so that's why she is angered by Morgan so much. Two of her crests rival that of which Lilithmon stands against. Love against Lust and Darkness against Light. Uh-Oh and the attack she encased Eddie and Loremon in 'Phantom Pain' it burns away at the creatures inside like acid."

"Oh no Eddie, he is just pain prone." Taylor roll her eyes at what I had just said.

"Eddie's in danger again because of me! Why is it that whenever one of my friends gets hurt I usually am the one that unintentionally causes the pain! Well no more." Morgan got a fierce look in his eyes. "Fairymon lets take out these bad Doggies and the witch that goes with them. No one again will hurt the friends I love."

"Argh! It's another spirit. WarpedSalamon captain! I'll leave this to you since I'm not allowed to destroy the one's without spirits yet! Beware crest of Light holder I shall return to destroy you!" Lilithmon left with only five more words. "WarpedSalamon captain here's a gift." She threw down more of the Dark Serum that Beelzemon had used on FanBeemon.

"Thank you my queen! It is time for me to Digivolve. WarpedSalamon digivolve to… BlackGatomon!" The new leader of the pack of puppy's was a black digi-cat.

We were surrounded. Though for some reason Taylor couldn't help but scan the new digimon with her D-Pad. "The small Digimon is Salamon, oh cool it's the rookie form of Gatomon from Adventure and 02, and normally it's a vaccine type, their 'Puppy Howling' attack is enough to get your ear ringing. The captain is now BlackGatomon, wait BlackGatomon I thought the scanner would read Gatomon like all the rest of the warped Digimon have done so far, anyway she's missing her tail ring so she shouldn't be harder to beat then her Salamon accomplices. It has the same attacks as the regular Gatomon like Cat's Eye Hypnotism so don't get to close." Taylor finished.

Morgan was having a mental breakdown, she dropped down to her knees with sadness. "WarpedSalamon use Puppy Howling now! Destroy those humans and their partners, but leave the light holder to me." BlackGatomon commanded. Then the WarpedSalamon surrounded Taylor, Cracklemon, Nyanmon, and me. They amplified their Puppy Howling attack around us and brought us to our knees!"

"STOP IT!" Morgan cried when she heard our screams of pain. "You can't continue to do this! I won't stand for anyone getting hurt because of me ever again. My friends that I care for so much. Taylor is always so strong with her faith in her friends. Don is always so friendly towards anyone no matter how foul they are. Eddie is always putting his life on the line, he's always tried to protect me from danger no matter how much it may nearly kill him. I can't let these guys down. You've fought so hard to protect this world already. I can't let BlackGatomon and her troop destroy you. I have to protect the one's I love!" Then something miraculous happened! Out of the sky a bright object fell like a Meteorite next to Morgan. It was…

"Oh no it's another Spirit. Troops stop the light holder!" BlackGatomon went after the spirit in the hole but Morgan was ready.

"Fairymon it's time to fight back! Spirit Scan! Beast Spirit of Love activate!" Morgan shouted.

"Right here I go! Fairymon Beast Spirit of Love digivolve to… Paxmon, Aerial Love." Paxmon was formed.

"Fairymon you did it! You used the Beast Spirit of Love to digivolve to champion now we can fight back. Paxmon champion Beast of Love, she's a vaccine type. Her 'Olive Branch Heart Wrap' attack goes straight to the heart of the matter bringing out the best in all Digimon." Paxmon was shaped like a huge dove and was slightly pink in color it held an olive branch in its talons that looked similar to a whip.

"Alright here I go." Paxmon raced towards BlackGatomon. "Olive Branch Heart Wrap." The branch in her talons extended and wrapped around BlackGatomon's chest. The leaf seemed to squeeze some of the Dark Serum out of Black Gatomon but then BlackGatomon got wise.

"Lightning Paw!" It hit Paxmon's branch breaking it. "Urgh Queen Lilithmon said that if a human had obtained a spirit that my troops and I are too retreat! WarpedSalamon to me now. We'll use your Puppy Howling and my Cat's Eye Hypnotism as an escape trick.

"Not so fast! Nyanmon! Use Torch Cat Pawnch!" I told Nyanmon.

"You got it." Nyanmon leapt and hit one of the WarpedSalamon enough to knock the Dark Serum out of it and turn it back to regular Salamon.

"Now use your Puppy Howling!" BlackGatomon was furious over the lost troops. She and the WarpedSalamon surrounded us all. She used the intensified sound waves of Puppy Howling, and the Blinding Red Light of her Cat's Eye Hypnotism to escape. With these as her final words. "Beware barer of Light for when we meet again you shall fall. Lilithmon, my lady Queen, I shall protect until I return to data."

"Fat chance you evil kitty! Bleh!" Nyanmon stuck her tongue out at BlackGatomon.

We heard a cracking sound behind us as the encased Digimon and partner were set free. They looked worn out from all the damage they must have taken in that trap.

"Geez, Eddie if you keep getting injured the way you do people are gonna start to think you're a masochist." Taylor laughed as Eddie hopped up slowly.

"Yeah well if this keeps happening I won't be around long enough for you guys to call me a masochist Taylor." Eddie laughed then groaned in pain after each broken chuckle he made. He nearly stumbled over and would have, hadn't Morgan run over and hugged him. "Hey you, great job dealing with BlackGatomon and company. I saw the whole thing. He said to Morgan.

"Yeah and you were great too Paxmon!" Said a more then worn out Loremon. Paxmon came down to Loremon and held him up too. She was tired from the way she looked and quickly regressed back down to Fairymon.

"Thanks Loremon, ya goof!" She kissed him on the forehead. Loremon blushed a bright red then the fire of Nyanmon fur.

"Ugh I think that's all for today who's ready to sleep?" Cracklemon asked.

"Me…" We all replied as we passed out.

Meanwhile at the Pole of the Digital World,

A Dark castle stands at its center. A human voice racked the halls. "Drat and yet another one of these cursed DigiDestined have gained a spirit and defeated Lilithmon's Gaurds! Be warned DigiDestined I will defeat you I will destroy you all!"


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Lost Chapter 4:Roaring Friendship, Growling Tenacity/ He Reveals Himself.

"Why the heck did we leave the two with spirits to go scouting again?" I asked Don who had dragged me away from the rest of the group.

"I just figured after all those troubles Eddie and Morgan have been through it would be nice to give them some alone time. Don't you think Taylor?" Don questioned back.

"Don! We don't have spirits! What if Beelzemon or Lilithmon, or one the other Demon Lords attack we have no chance!" I bellowed out in disagreement.

"Well this will also give us a chance to find our own spirits. Remember how Eddie and Morgan found their spirits? They were attacked by one the great Demon Lords." Don kept going on about this for about 20 minutes… I had stopped listening at 10... "In other words," he finished finally, "if we're in danger and we believe in one of our crests to get us through the fight our spirits will come to us for protection."

"I guess that makes sense…" I groaned, "Hey Cracklemon what do you think you'll turn into with your beast spirit?"

"Haven't a clue, I hope it's something with Strength and Power I love crackle of electrify running through my soul." Cracklemon enthusiastically replied.

"Right there with you buddy!" I responded to Cracklemon.

"And of course I want something fiery and tough." Nyanmon told Don.

"Well of course, just don't get too carried away Nyanmon!" Don chuckled at the thought.

"Nyan…" Nyanmon mewed like a little kitten.

"Awwww… So cute Nyanmon." I said going over to pet her and hug her. She reminded me of my kitten back home.

"Nyan…" Nyanmon whimpered.

"Taylor please get off Nyanmon, besides careful to not make her angry. Remember she is a fire type Digimon… And when you play with fire…" Don warned.

"You might get burned. Yeah I know I've heard it all." I frowned in disappointment… "Hey Don I have another question. Have you noticed that the Demon Lords have been only focused on destroying mainly one of us? Beelzemon was fixed on Eddie, I mean he could have destroyed us all but for some reason he focused most of Waspmon's attention to Eddie. And of course we have the obvious feud with Morgan and Lilithmon. The whole Queen of Darkness versuses 'the Light Keeper' as Lilithmon put it. Not to mention Love is a lighter form of Lust. It seems the Demon Lords focus on the negative sides of our traits. Lust against Love, Gluttony against Knowledge, or brain gluttony. It just makes sense."

"Gosh Taylor if you keep this up, you and Eddie will have to switch for the crest of knowledge." Don joked.

"Oh come on Don! We all know Eddie is smarter then me." I blushed due to Don's complement.

"Well I sure don't see it." Cracklemon squawked, " I mean how smart can he be? He so far was knocked out cold when Bitemon showed up on his lap. He leapt in front of WarpedFanBeemon's Gear Stinger. And he and Loremon got trapped in Lilithmon's Phantom Pain. Nope that's not that smart at all."

"Well you don't know Eddie like I do Cracklemon." I sighed at the thought of him… "Eddie was always so smart. He passed all of his primary high school exams in the top 15% of Freshman year. I only reach top 25%. He has always had a thirst for knowledge. He's designed plenty of crazy machines at his home. He created this big box with a claw and lock on it to attack robbers who break into his house. He was always so cool in our world, and now since he can he's playing hero in this one, no matter how much it hurts him…"

"Sounds like somebody has a crush! Nyan, Nyan!" Nyanmon muttered. I blushed and gave out a girly giggle.

"Nyanmon… That's just silly." Don said not catching the hint.

"Well of course it is! I mean Eddie has known feelings for Morgan, that's why he leapt in to save Fairymon, and of course Morgan has some feeling for Eddie in the way that she was so concerned for him after the battles with Beelzemon's guard and Lilithmon and BlackGatomon. He doesn't have time for me." I said tears appearing in my eyes.

"Hey Taylor, you wanna rest for a bit, you look a little upset." Cracklemon asked quietly.

"Yes please Cracklemon thank you." I whimpered.

"Hey Nyanmon, Don, let's stop and rest a bit." Cracklemon called as they were already a few tenths of a mile ahead of where Cracklemon and I were.

"Hey I'm sorry Taylor." Both Nyanmon and Don said when they saw how upset I was.

"Listen," Don said, "I don't think we're gonna find our spirits right now," he turned in the opposite direction let's head back to Eddie and Morgan.

I cheered up, "Yeah let's do that!"

For the next half hour or so we remained quiet as we hurried across the forest we had been in for the past four days. I was getting so sick of the no sun we were getting. We came to a clearing which Don and I thought would be where we left Eddie and Morgan. Instead we came across a beach with sparkling waves and checkerboard patterned sand. The Sea breeze was beautiful as it ran through my golden blonde hair. The sun shone with ever-radiant glory. This was all short lived unfortunately though. The sky grew dark thunder clouds ripped through the air. Then three figures emerged. The one on the left looked like a giant red alligator, the one on the right looked like the strange mix of a bear, with goat horns, and bat wings, the final and center figure was… HUMAN!

The boy in the middle had a midnight black cloak, a blood red undershirt, and new moon blue pants, and his most disturbing article of clothing was a pair of flare red sunglasses. He looked… no it was Eddie. It couldn't be though. He also had a Digimon with him. It had long dark claws an arched back it looked like a panther. I got my D-Pad out and scanned the Digimon. The alligator looking one was Leviamon, Demon Lord of Envy, an attack called Anima, which would literally breath destruction onto his opponents. He had control of all the sea creatures. The other creature, the one on the right was Belphemon Rage Mode, he was also a Demon Lord, his main trait was of Sloth. He was ruler of the beast Digimon and with his Lampranthus attack he could literally burn you to death. The partner of the human that looked like Eddie was scanned next. "No Data found on this Digimon," the D-Pad spoke in response to the scan.

"What no Data?" I shrieked.

The human opened his mouth and began to speak. "You want data on this Digimon? Here. I'll let you scan it." He threw a card over to me. It was black card, it looked like the blue card algorithm of Digimon Tamers. I scanned the card. I read what was on screen, "Mythmon, Rookie level, dark beast digimon, Chimerical Chaos is its special move that will leave anyone hurting."

"There are you happy? Now that you scanned his card I won't feel so bad when I send Leviamon's and Belphemon's troops to destroy you. You pesky DigiDestined have gotten in my way for the last time. I was hoping to destroy all of you with this run but since only the two of you are present I'll guess I'll leave knowing at least two of you are destroyed." He said in a dark voice.

"Wait who are you? You look like a friend of ours!" I asked the boy. " You look like a friend of ours named Eddie!"

He cringed when he mentioned Eddie's name, "How did you know my name? We have never met before."

"Wait you're Eddie? You look just like our friend named Eddie but he would never work along side the Demon Lords." I was shocked. Don was shocked.

"I am Eddie but not the one you know. Tell me how did you DigiDestined arrive in the Digi-World?" He asked Don.

"Well we went to the movies.-" Don replied

"Movies?" The new Eddie asked. "What are they we have never heard of them on my home planet Htrae"

"Htrae but your human aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" He shouted at me.

"But humans only come from wait spell Htrae."

"H, T, R, A, E." He spelled.

"That's our home planet Earth spelt backwards he must be from an alternate reality. Though our Eddie would be the best on more information on this subject."

"Farewell DigiDestined this is the end of you. I, Eddie am the ruler of the Digi-World and creator of the Dark Serum. I shall now be rid of the two of you. WarpedCrabmon, WarpedBearmon Attack!"

I scanned WarpedBearmon while Don scanned WarpedCrabmon. "Crabmon." Don read. "Rookie level, Data Type, his Scissor Strike puts new meaning to 'Off with their heads.'

"Bearmon, also a rookie Digimon, Vaccine, his Bear Roll attack can roll right over us!" I read.

"Leviamon, Belphemon, come with me! Let's leave this to your guards. Oh and Crabmon and Bearmon here's a gift of my Dark Serum. He shot a needle into both Digimon.

"WarpedBearmon Digivolve to…"

"WarpedCrabmon Digivolve to…"

"WarpedGlizzlymon! My Cresent Dawn send energy slashes out form my claws enough to cut you down to size." WarpedGrizzlymon said. The scanner read he was a Champion, Vaccine.

"WarpedCoelamon! I'm Champion who uses his Fossil Bite attack to rip you limb from limb." WarpedCoelamon snapped. "Fossil Bite!"

"Cresent Dawn."

"Argh Taylor we have to go! Their Champion level we can't compete with them!" Don shouted at me.

I wouldn't budge… I couldn't … I just stood there staring at the Digimon's attack. "No Don! We can't run I won't give up! I ain't running! My inner-strength won't allow it! My tenacity is too great! Then a thunder strike crashed right in front of me! "My spirit!" I jumped for joy at my new spirit! "With me Cracklemon?"

"You know it!" he crowed.

"You aren't going in there," Don said patiently, "without a friend!" He finished. A blaze of fire with his spirit grew from under the lightning strike caused by my spirit. His spirit was now glowing! "How 'bout it Nyanmon?"

"Ready when you are!"

"Spirit Scan! Beast Spirit of Tenacity…"I screamed pulling in the spirit.

"Spirit Scan! Beast Spirit of Friendship…" Don yelled as the spirit came to his D-Pad.

"Activate!" We both yelled.

"Cracklemon Beast Spirit of Tenacity Digivolve to…" Cracklemon began to change.

"Nyanmon Beast Spirit of Friendship Digivolve to…" Nyanmon morphed.

"Volomon, Growling Tenacity." Cracklemon's Champion form Volomon called, I scanned my awesome new champion.

"Volomon, Champion Level, Data Type, his Thunder Strike Claw will get any Digimon electrified and jumping!" I said cheerfully! "YAY Volomon we did it! We did it! Yay, Yay, Yay!" He was a huge, yellow grizzly bear about as big as a two-story house with huge metal plates on his legs for protection his head also had battle helmet on top.

"Amicoromon, Roaring Friendship." Nyanmon's new Champion form roared.

Don scanned his new Digimon and gave the down-low. "She's a Champion level, Data Type, her Blaze Spread Roar will hit all enemies that surround her." She was a total burning Lioness about half the size of Volomon and it had Earth on its outer layers with fur like lava seeping out of the cracks in her skin.

"Grr… I'm ready," growled Volomon, "RARRR! Thunder Strike Claw!" He launched it at WarpedGrizzlymon.

"Cresent Dawn!" WarpedGrizzlymon growled back as he lauched his attack. The attacks met in mid-air and spark flew all about.!

"Blaze Spread Roar!" An extraordinary amount of flames bellowed out of Amicoromon's mouth!

"Fossil Bite!" WarpedCoelamon started to eat the flames.

"I wouldn't do that Warped Coelamon! Spread." Amicoromon smirked.

WarpedCoelamon's body was expanding at an exceeding rate, its mouth was closed but something was definitely pushing against his teeth. Then the flames he swallowed came out of his mouth as if it were lava or living fire. Coelamon was badly beaten it returned to regular Crabmon and scurried off.

WarpedGrizzlymon however was smarter then the average Bearmon however. Sorry couldn't resist saying that. The two attacks that had been fighting in mid-air were equal in strength, so they exploded causing all of us to be knocked back. WarpedGrizzlymon took advantage of this and disappeared into the smoke.

"ARGH! He escaped. I failed again!" I cried in defeat.

"Taylor calm down you'll get them next time." Volomon calmed me.

"Thanks Volomon, you big Teddy Bear." I hugged the brute's tree trunk sized leg. He blushed.

"Oh c'mon Taylor." He mumbled.

"Hey," we heard a voice calling to us, "our D-Pad rang and we saw that Belphemon and Leviamon were here are you guys alright." Eddie was stumbling down the beach with Morgan and Loremon. Fairymon was flying on above Morgan.

"Yeah were good and check it out Eddie we got our first spirits!" I said cheerfully. "Meet Volomon, Cracklemon's Champion Digivolution with the spirit of Tenacity."

"Don't forget Amicoromon, Nyanmon's Champion form with the spirit of Friendship." Don chimed in.

"Woah! They're huge!" Eddie peered up all the way to Volomon's head.

"Yeah! You know it!" Morgan looked at Amicoromon's face.

"Well who wants a…" Volomon started but couldn't finish.

"Ride…" he turned back into Cracklemon.

"Great… now were back to our Rookie forms…" Nyanmon went back to Rookie too.

"Eh cheer up we got our spirit we'll just have to wait till you can Digivolve again." Don optimistically spoke.

We all decided to take a rest on the beach Don, our Digimon, and I decided to keep the other Eddie a secret for now...


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon Lost Chapter 5: Oncoming Evil/Alter Ego… Another I

He stood glaring at the Dark Fortress he had built. Its outer wall a refined version of Chrome Digizoid. Inside were pictures of some of the greatest evils the Digiworld had ever known, Devimon, Myotismon, as well as his Digivolutions, The Dark Masters, Diaboromon, and etcetera. He walked down the gloomy halls of his scarcely lit hall. He came to a huge, wooden door behind it were 8 hallways each with the name of a villian on it. To the center of these 8 gates was his name. He looked in awe at all the other names to surround him. To his gate's right was Beelzemon, and to his left was Lucemon, two of the evilest Digimon in all the Digi-world, and they were afraid of him. He smiled an evil smirk as he sent his Digimon to retrieve the 3 Demon Lords he required. He called their names down their halls, "Beelzemon, Lucemon, Lilithmon, to my quarters immediately."

The Demon Lords slowly walked down the hall to the one who had released them. They were always on edge due to his great power. He spoke, "The reason I have called you here today is because of your complete failure to destroy those meddlesome brats, Beezlemon and Lilithmon. And you Lucemon , you were supposed to get rid of Fanglongmon and King Drasil what on Digi-World is taking so long?"

"Well you're one to talk you haven't done anything but make that Dark Serum since you released us! How do you expect me in my Rookie form to compete with Fanglongmon and YggDrasil, if they are both strong enough to destroy me as is right now. Especially when that lousy Master Sovereign of the Digimon assembles all the Sovereigns and the Legendary Dragons to attack me. You try and take on 9 Megas at once when you're Digimon is only in it's Rookie form." Lucemon argued. "Not to mention YggDrasil was also assembling the Royal Knights as I barely made my escape."

The beast of a Digimon behind the demon of a human emerged from the human's side. "Eddie," he spoke to his owner, "why don't you and I go down to where Lucemon failed and crush those pathetic Knights and Dragons."

"Later Mythmon. We have another problem to deal with. Lucemon from here on out I want you to rid the place of the DigiDestined." Eddie nodded his head, "And Mythmon remember what I said, in here I am known as the Digi-Tyrant, or Milord if you so may fancy."

"Sorry Milord… Don't think so highly of yourself that will be OUR downfall." Mythmon barked back. "Besides 'Digi-Tyrant' aren't you kinda stealing that from 02 with the 'Digimon Emperor'."

"Yeah, yeah what ever Mythmon. Don't you forget you're nothing more then a corrupt Loremon. The only reason you Digivolve is because of what my spirits turned into at Darkness Ridge." Eddie grumbled at Mythmon's comments. "Anyway we need a plan, Lucemon, Lilitimon, and Beelzemon. I want you three to summon the general I assigned to you." 3 mysterious figures entered from the chamber's shadows.

"WarpedKunemon!" Beelzemon called out.

"Ah the leader of the Flymon has chosen the Rookie stage of Flymon to be his Commander." Eddie nodded in approval.

"You know that he was a WarpedHerculesKabuterimon before you had perfected your Dark Serum." Beezlemon questioned.

"Yes I know that all too well. I want the Kunemon army to be prepared for attack. Pretty soon the DigiDestined will try to obtain their second spirit. This is when you shall attack." Eddie stated.

"Finally I will have that goody-two shoes version of you taken care of." Beelzemon roared.

"Yes you do have a bit of hatred towards him." Eddie yelled. "Lucemon and Lilithmon, focus on the Light Crest holder she could be the very end of the Demon Lords if you allow her to be."

"BlackGatomon!" Lilithmon called her dreadful captain to attention.

"Ah I see that the WarpedSalamon captain has Digivolved. Congratulations BlackGatomon." Eddie congratulated the newly evolved captain.

"Thank you my Liege!" BlackGatomon curtsied towards him. "I shall defeat the light at the next time I see her!"

"Especially with Lucemon's Captain!" Eddie encouraged her. Eddie looked over at the final figure in the darkness. "Amazing he was my favorite Digimon growing up as a kid. Now I have him under my orders he is a champion among Rookies. How are you ShadowPatamon?" The final figure emerged, a dark purple Patamon appeared. "You know you remind me more of Tsukaimon."

"Yes Tsukaimon are my underlings but I stand among them alone as leader of Lucemon's Arch and Fallen Angel Digimon as well as his dragon followers. Ah BlackGatomon, pleasure to see you again my love." ShadowPatamon smiled at his partner in conviction.

"Always a pleasure ShadaPat." BlackGatomon agreed.

"Now that we have formalities out of the way let us set up a plan." Eddie demanded. The dark castle remained quiet for some time. Almost lost in dismal space. "In order to stop the DigiDestined I think I should send my own Digimon. Mythmon assemble the Artificimon. I'll leave them to destroy the DigiDestined. Until this plan is tried we shall all return to our quarters." The three demons and the Dark Lord left the hall.

Eddie sat there thinking about why they were here. Taylor and Don had not told him of what they had learned previously that day yet. Suddenly a huge storm crashed above their head as the giant Golden Sovereign appeared before him. "Fanglongmon," Eddie sighed.

"What is it Eddie? You seem distraught." Fanglongmon asked looking at Eddie's gloomy expression.

"Fanglongmon!" Taylor rushed over. "I have some news to speak."

"Tell me Taylor, if it must be so urgent as for you to yell." Fanglongmon instructed.

"The one who released the Demon Lords," Taylor began cautiously, "the one now is currently fighting to destroy the Digi-World, it's…" She paused, not wanting to hurt her friend who was already looking so glum.

"It's Eddie…" Don frowned after what he had just said.

"Don!" Taylor whisper-yelled!

"Me?" Eddie froze at the news Taylor and Don had just told Fanglongmon. "Wait how can it be me, how do you know this, Taylor and Don? Besides I was with Morgan, Loremon, and Fairymon the entire time you two went out spirit trekking."

"Hmm? Did someone just call me?" Morgan turned around to see Eddie, Don, Taylor, and Fanglongmon speaking to each other. Eddie's shocked face proved something was wrong. "Oh hello Fanglongmon nice of you to drop by."

"Morgan was Eddie with you the entire time while Taylor and Don went to look for their spirits?" Fanglongmon immediately inquired.

"Yes." She replied. "We sat around and talked the entire time and we have some news too! Eddie and I are a couple!"

"Yeah, the whole reason I was acting so gloomy," Eddie added in, "was because I wanted to get back to my world to start a full on relationship with Morgan., but now it may be spending the rest of my days in the Digi-World Prison…"

"What?" Morgan gasped. "What do you mean Eddie?"

"Taylor and Don just accused me of freeing the Demon Lords, I'm apparently the evil guy Fanglongmon and King Drasil have been looking for…" Eddie groaned.

"Eddie, now that we know you were here this entire time I could not be you…" Taylor whimpered, she had to only hold on to her feelings for Eddie.

"He did freak when we called him Eddie, so is it possible…?" Don pondered.

"The multiverse theory? I think that this maybe an alter ego… Another I… Another me from another universe." Eddie continued. "I have been studying the Multiverse theory since I was 10, that's 6 years ago now. It says that if just one thing in our universe didn't happen it would effect and make new universes. Tell me Don and Taylor did 'I' know you?"

"No and 'your' Digimon was Mythmon not Loremon." Taylor said.

"WOAH! Did you guys say Mythmon?" Loremon's face was dark blue. "This story was told to my Digi-Egg when I was beginning to grow inside. I still remember it well. It is said that my egg had a possibility to hatch into two possible Digimon. There was me of course and if something bad had happened to my Digi-Egg… Mythmon would be the Digimon hatched."

"Loremon you speak the story well. Actually the day your egg was to be picked up by King Drasil and myself we found that you were one of two Bitemon eggs. The other had fallen into the Dark Vortex that day, meaning it was bound to turn into Mythmon." Fanglongmon continued the story. "The King and I tried to find the Digi-Egg but their was no sign of it when we had found a way to enter the Vortex."

"So what we have here is a me who doesn't know all of you. Gosh no wonder 'I'm' so evil, the only reason I'm sane is because I have all of you." Eddie stated.

"Get on with your point Eddie," Taylor had become impatient.

"Well since I know you guys, I have the reliance of you guys to back me up. If I start to feel down you guys are there. I'm guessing this 'me' didn't have anyone to rely on so he eventually became corrupt and wanted to destroy this and I'm guessing the human world," Eddie explained.

"Your theory could not be more right. Who would have thought that someone else was as smart as me." The Evil Eddie appeared in the sky laughing monstrously. "Well then again, he is me. Oh Fanglongmon, so you are the one who gave the DigiDestined, and apparently myself these powers. Hmph… Shame the power has no relevancy with anyone but me. I guess I'll be destroying you now."

"Fanglongmon," the Good Eddie looked fierce, "go, we'll handle this, he can't take us all on."

"Alright Eddie but at least take these they may come in handy. These cards will give you the use of other Digimon's attacks. There is also a special card that we will discuss later. Do not lose this fight." Fanglongmon disappeared.

"He left us 4 sets of Digi-Cards!" Taylor said gleefully. "Woah and these are some of the rarest cards too." Inside each pack was 15 cards. "Awesome I got some of my favorite Digimon!" Eddie said, "WereGarurumon, MachineDramon, Minervamon, and even the greats like Seraphimon and even…" Eddie was speechless at one of his cards, "It's an ALPHAMON card one of the serious rarest cards."

"Yeah I got Birdramon, Magnadramon, oh how cool it's Gatomon's mega from the Digimon Movie 3, Venusmon, ooooh and the other Mega of Gatomon, Ophanimon, and the Royal Knight Gallantmon." Morgan cheered.

"We'll worry about the cards later we have 'you' to deal with Eddie!" Don commanded.

"Yeah!" Eddie changed his focal point. "Ready Loremon."

"Ready kid." Loremon shook his head in agreement.

"Mythmon get in there!" the other Eddie directed.

"I might as well." Mythmon scoffed.

"Spirit Activate," Both Eddies screamed.

"He has spirits too?" Taylor spoke in awe.

"Of course I do, I created them." the Evil Eddie sneered at what Taylor had just remarked. "Anyway, Spirit of Terror Activate!"

"Urgh you got this Loremon, Spirit of Courage activate!" the Good Eddie called in response to the evil Eddie's call.

"Loremon"

"Mythmon"

"Digivolve to…"

"Tiberusmon, Howling Courage!"

"Appenimon, Gripping Terror!" The newly digivolved form of Mythmon came out into the adverse look of Tiberusmon, he was a blue wolf with Black stripes and unlike Tiberusmon he stood on two legs. "I am Appenimon," he declared, "I, for those who don't know me, am the Champion form of Mythmon after digivolving with the Spirit of Terror. My Moon Struck Whirlwind Bite will give you the new meaning of terror. Fufufu."

"Enough introductions Appenimon! Artificimon to attention." As the Evil Eddie instructed, 10 of a black spider-like Digimon looking creatures came to his side. "My Artificimon are my own creation, created purely out of raw data and my Dark Serum. They are known as champion level but I'd say their stronger then that. Artificimon attack."

"NOW!" The other three heroes cried! "Digivolve! Spirit Activate!"

"Spirit of Love!"

"Spirit of Tenacity!"

"Spirit of Friendship!" Each of respective members cried out their spirit.

"Fairymon!"

"Cracklemon!"

"Nyanmon!"

"Digivolve to!"

"Paxmon, Aerial Love!"

"Volomon, Growling Tenacity!"

"Amicoromon, Roaring Friendship!"

The other three champions joined the battle.

"Eddie," Morgan told the hero version. "We'll take on the Artificimon. You just worry about the other 'you' and Appenimon."

"You sure about this?" Eddie asked. The others all shook their heads in agreement. "Alright ready Tiberusmon?"

"Ready!"

"Time to activate a new feature. Digi-Card Scan! Digi-Modify WereGarurumon's Wolf Claw activate. Quick Tiberusmon used the extent of WereGarurumon's Wolf Claw with your Moonlight Torrent Claw!"

"Gotcha! Moonlight Torrent Claw!"

"Appenimon!"

"Yeah I know Moon Struck Whirlwind Bite!" The two attacks collided! A huge explosion began a tedious battle.

"Blaze Spread Roar!"

"Thunder Strike Claw!"

"Olive Branch Heart- Ungh…" When the branch struck the Artificimon it had no effect. The Artificimon sent a Black wave of electricity back of the branch and shocked Paxmon. "This creature has no heart! I can't hit it with my Heart Wrap."

"Morgan!" Eddie yelled after seeing Paxmon collapse. An Artificimon leapt above the injured Paxmon and her partner who was trying to comfort her.

"Eddie be careful! Ahhh!" Tiberusmon was hit with Appenimon's bite.

"ARGH! DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" Eddie leapt into the air and struck the Artificimon. "Morgan are you and Paxmon okay?"

"Yes thanks to you! Paxmon lets try your secondary attack!" Morgan got up and began her fight.

"Nutrient Nightmare!" The plants on the ground began to grow rapidly and ensnared the Artificimon. The one Eddie had punched was out of commission entirely.

"URGH! I shall not lose! It's time Appenimon Spirit Warp activate! Dragon Spirit of Destruction arrise!" A new Evil aura surrounded the other Eddie.

"Appenimon Spirit Warp Digivolve to… Satanadramon." A White and Red Dragon had appeared where Appenimon had once stood. " I am Satanadramon, I am the Ultimate Wind Dragon Spirit Digimon of Terror! My Fist of Hurricane Destruction and my Evil Gust of Destruction are more then enough to take on even the Four Great Dragons! ROAR! Fist of Hurrican DESTRUCTION!" A giant hurricane force wind covered all but the Evil Eddie and his Digimon in the Sand of the beach. The DigiDestined were buried alive.

"HmHm,Hm! Perfect job Satanadramon, those DigiDestined are nowhere to be seen. We can leave now!" The Eddie remaining instructed his Digimon. They left in a gust of wind.


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon Lost Chapter 6: Next Mission: DigiDestined Return to File Island Race Style!/ Divided and Nearly Conquered

"EK?" Taylor asked me. "What type of lame name is that, Eddie? What does it even mean?"

"Well Eddie is his first name," Don pointed out.

"And I know his middle name is Keith," Morgan chirped.

"So I just combined the two," I finished, "it's just so we can differentiate between me and well... me..."

"Okay EK," Taylor chuckled, "so where do we go from here boss?"

"I guess we look for our next spirits. Only problem is I have no clue where to look..." I was puzzled.

Then my D-Pad started to ring. I answered. It was a video message. King Drasil was in the middle of a fierce battle, but still managed to send me a message. "Edward," obviously meaning me, "I sent you this message to tell you and the rest of the DigiDestined where to go from here. Just past the beach where Fanglongmon and I last saw you is a short swim to a place you DigiDestined should know. File Island..."

I paused the video. "File Island... Devimon's domain from Adventure." I unpaused the video. King Drasil continued his speech.

"Lucemon, the leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords has sent one of his strong minions to File Island to claim it. You must stop this minion. I have also heard word that Beelzemon has sent his insects to File Island to stop anyone from interfering with Lucemon's plan. Please head for File Island now. Stop whomever Lucemon sent to capture it. I must take my leave and continue fighting."

"I guess were off to File Island then," Taylor blurted, "but before we go can Don and I open up our cards please?"

"If it needs to be done," I pouted.

"Thanks EK," Taylor chuckled, giving me a little peck on the cheek.

I turned to Morgan and shrugged as she gave me a death stare. "Hey! She did that, I didn't ask for it." Morgan was giving me an even fiercer look. "Tay Tay would you just read the cards already!"

"Don't rush me!" Now she was giving me a death stare.

"Can I not win here!"

"EK, y'might just wanna quit while you're entirely lost here..." Loremon whispered to me.

"Ye have little faith Loremon." I whispered back.

"Let's see my cards are Zudomon, Rosemon, Megidramon, Marsmon, a few others and Oooh... Omnimon!" Taylor was overjoyed at having the Omnimon card.

"And I got Greymon, HerculesKabuterimon, Vulcanmon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, some regular modifiers, and... I don't think I've seen him before... Goldramon." Don was puzzled by his new cards.

"Okay time to stop admiring the new cards Taylor and Don! Time to go for a little swim." I said.

"Why swim? We can fly? Right Fairymon?" Morgan said.

"All clear for take off Morg." Fairymon gleefully replied.

"Spirit Activate! Beast Spirit of Love Digivolution Activate!" Morgan cheered.

"Fairymon Beast Spirit Digivolve to... Paxmon, Aerial Love! Let's Go Morgan."

"Hey no fair you two you're going ahead!" Taylor yelled. "Cracklemon, let's ride!"

"Mind we tag along? Nyanmon hates water!" Don asked Taylor.

"Yeah sure Don I understand!" Taylor replied sincerely. "Anyway... Spirit Activate! Beast Spirit of Tenacity Digivolution Activate!"

"Cracklemon Beast Spirit Digivolve to... Volomon, Growling Tenacity!" Volomon grumbled. "Hop on Taylor, Don, and Nyanmon! I'm ready to go!" By the time the 3 passengers climbed up Volomon back, Paxmon was already a quarter of the way to File Island.

As Volomon began to move, each step causing a tiny Digi-worldly shake, Taylor yelled at me to get moving, "Hurry up Eddie! Ya don't wanna be last now do ya?"

I groaned at what Taylor just said. "Grrr... Loremon aren't the team leader supposed to always be in front?"

"Apparently not..." Loremon shrugged. "Hey Eddie wanna go and use the new ability, we discovered I had when training alone that one time. Y'know which one I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah I know the one," I smirked. "I was trying to offer Morgan and Fairymon a moonlit ride with us two with this but looks like I'll get to show it too them anyway! Spirit Activate! Beast Spirit of Courage Activate! Let's show 'em Loremon!"

"Loremon Beast Spirit Digivolve to... Tiberusmon, Howling Courage!" Tiberusmon howled. "Let's catch up now EK!"

"Run like the Current, Tiberusmon!" I sat on his back as we ran towards ocean. We didn't sink in though. Y'see Tiberusmon and I had discovered that he could run on water so we thought we would impress everybody with our speed. We shot off past Volomon who was already a quarter of the way to File Island. "Hey Taylor! Might wanna catch up!"

"Woah how the heck did you just...?" Taylor gasped at my speed.

"Forget which elements Fanglongmon and King Drasil said Tiberusmon was?"

"No! Well let's see he was Dark, Psychic, and... oh that makes sense now... water!" Taylor replied.

"That's right! See you guys later! Don and Tay! Hahahaha!" I laughed as I ran past them. "Now catch up to Paxmon there, Tiberusmon!"

"No sweat!" He kicked it up a notch in speed.

"Woah! Nice increase in speed there Tiberus."

"Thanks, ah, here comes the early bird and her partner now! Yo Paxi! Miss me much?"

"Running on water! Nice trick, you mutt." Paxmon said surprised!

"Ain't it luv?" Tiberusmon said with an overconfident scoff.

"Hey EK you might wanna look out where you're going though!"

"Relax Morg! I'm fine it's not like some unexpected item is gonna... Ahhhh! Ooof... Ow... Dangit... Why me...? Ugh... Ouch!" Tiberusmon had tripped on a rock about three quarters of the way to File Island. The end result sent us both skipping like rocks towards the shore of File Island. "Well we made it here first! Eh Tiberusmon...?"

"Yeah but now I wish I hadn't stubbed my toe on that rock! Ow!" Tiberusmon groaned in pained.

"Well we made it here first! Woohoo!" I hopped up for joy! "O...U...C...H! OUCH!"

After a few minutes Morgan arrived with that death stare in her eyes again. "Uh oh Eddie you're in trouble again!" Tiberusmon laughed. Then Fairymon showed up with the same look in her eyes."

"Wanna restate that Tiberusmon?" Fairymon asked him.

"Ummm...heheheh... No..." Tiberusmon gave a worried laugh as a nervously smiled at Fairymon.

"Fairymon heal your idiot Boyfriend, I'll work on mine..." Morgan's glare was turning fiercer then I'd ever seen before...

"H-Hey Morgie!" I began nervously. "How you doin'?"

"Oh you goof ball!" The look in her face was replaced with that of a caring wife or girlfriend. "Here this oughta perk you up!" She kissed me right on the lips! " I hopped right up as if I didn't just go hitting the water at ultra fast speeds.

"Hehe! In more ways then one Morg!" I snickered childishly. "Owww!" She slapped me across the face, again giving me the death stare. "Sorry Morg... hehehe..." She wouldn't let it go.

"Hehehe, she gotcha there good EK!" Tiberusmon had changed back into Loremon. "Well, it looks like I'm back to normal too!"

"That's just fine with me Lore," Fairy snuck up behind Loremon and hugged him.

"Yo love birds! All four of ya, we're here!" Taylor yelled as she saw us. Taylor, Cracklemon, Don, and Nyanmon were about 50 or yards down the coast of Morgan, Fairymon, Loremon, and me.

After we all gathered with each other in the middle of the shore, I began speaking about File Island. "So if I remember correctly, Devil's Peak is where the core for File Island's Data is. It was also the point where Devimon and Angemon had there battle, and Both Digimon, Champion Level, fell... If the main foe we are facing there is a member of Lucemon's Troupe that means it might be Devimon, since Lucemon controls the male humanoid and Angel/Fallen Angel Digimon. And since we have no Angel Digimon we could be at risk of losing this battle."

"Eddie quick question..." Don interrupted, "We haven't won a single battle without getting knocked out every single time by something... So what if we lose? It'll feel as if we won."

"Yeah but then again we haven't run into the Angel Digimon like Angemon or Devimon, they are known to be the toughest Digimon... We could die if we lose this one Don..." Morgan explained reluctantly.

"Hit the nail right in there Morgan!" I nodded my head in approval. "Well we better get moving. If we're lucky well make it to Devil's Peak by morning. Just remember no abandoned hotel like buildings, we don't wanna get split up like the Adventure Squad did."

So we took a jaunty, little walk through the forest. Loremon and I ran ahead to go get some food. Then some similar buzzing starting humming in my ears. "Everybody get ready! We have company!"

WarpedFlymon swarmed the forest. "Brown Stingers," could be heard coming from half a mile 'round. Thousands of needle-sque looking projectiles flew towards we wary travelers at an alarming speed.

"Yipes! Hey Taylor!" I screamed over the outrageously loud buzzing.

"Yeah EK!" She screamed back.

"Wanna, you and me, go swat some Flymon? Morg, Don! We'll take care of Beelzemon's cronies Run on ahead! We'll catch up."

"Okay EK! You better or else Fairymon and I will make you sorry!" Morgan had a tone that made chills run down my spine.

"You too Lory!" Fairymon called in the same tone.

"Ugh EK just activate the spirit already!" Loremon groaned.

"Spirit activated. Just go!" I groaned back.

"Beast Spirit Digivolution Digivolve to... Tiberusmon... Whimpering Courage." Tiberusmon shrugged.

"Hehehe," Cracklemon laughed, "Cheer up you two! Beast Spirit Digivolution: Volomon!"

All of a sudden, the buzzing faded, like the WarpFlymon had disappeared quicker then they arrived. A dark figure arrived above our heads. I was thinking this was gonna be trouble.

I scanned the Digimon above Taylor and me. It spoke in a sheltered voice, as if its face was behind a mask made of metal. "I am NeoDevimon! I was sent here by Lord Lucemon to claim the island for Lord Lucemon's master. As such I was sent here to destroy the DigiDestined themselves, but you are hardly worth my time..."

I scanned NeoDevimon, "Well Tay, we're in trouble, he's our first Ultimate and since he is a minion of Lucemon, he's obviously a Fallen Angel Digimon. Even worse, he's the Digivolved form of Devimon, his attack is Guilty Claw is an upgrade of Touch of Evil."

"Well DigiDestined your lucky I don't feel like destroying you now since your of no match to

me," NeoDevimon exclaimed out of his helmet, "instead I'll split you up."

"Can't you think of any original ideas?" I growled at him.

"Whatever could you mean human? After all this is my idea. I did it ages ago with 7 other children."

"Wait you're back? You're the original Devimon!" Taylor gasped.

"Of course! I was given something special by Lord Lucemon. This serum allowed me to Digivolve."

"Taylor get out of here, I have the Crest of Hope, I have the best chance against him." I ordered.

"But EK," Taylor challenged, " what if Tiberusmon is not strong enough? I mean even Angemon was barely able to defeat Devimon and he was an Archangel Digimon."

"Just go Taylor! Don't argue!"

"But-"

"No more! Just go!"

"Fine! Volomon let's go!"

"Taylor one more thing... Find Don and Morgan."

"Well whatcha think I was gonna do!"

"Stop bickering and lets go Taylor!" Volomon roared.

"Why are you running away DigiDestined?" NeoDevimon interrupted. "I'll bring your friends here! Guilty Claw!" He cleared the forest around us with but a single claw.

"What the-?" Don and Morgan appeared in the, now... clearing.

"Here children let me give you a little refresher course of what happened to the original DigiDestined." NeoDevimon raised his arm as he had done before his attack. His words and actions seemed to move in slow motion as the arm was lowered. "Guilty Claw!" The arm hit the ground with shattering force. The whole island shook as it split into four parts.

"Great... I shouldn't have jinx-ed us." I said in hindsight

"Then again EK, y'know who would've thought you would actually meet that Devimon!" Loremon replied back.

"Yeah guess so... eh were floating off to Never Neverland, so we might as get some rest Lore..."

"Yeah, true 'specially since I'm too tired to Digivolve. Hey Eddie just a quick question... How aren't you worried about the rest of the gang?"

Actually I was worried about the group. It kept me up for most of the ride. When I awoke I had felt a... burning sensation... My jacket had caught fire... "Agh! OUCH! Ouch! Fire! Ouch! Dang that burns!" When I got the chance to look around I was in shock and awe at where Loremon and I had landed. It was an island completely engulfed in flames. "Yo Lore, wake it up and see this sight..."

"Is it hot here or is it just me?" Lore said before opening his eyes.

"Open your eyes and judge for yourself." I jocularly answered him.

"Dang makes me want to go 'Flame on!'" he jokingly replied.

A creature emerged from the fires, it was a little Wormmon, black in color which was odd, and then the thought I alway dread occured. "Yay... a Warped Digimon..."

The WarpedWormmon spoke, "Well human, welcome to my domain. I was sent here by Beelzemon, Demon Lord of Gluttony. He has an aspiring dislike towards you due to your... Gluttony of the mind."

"So that's why Beelzemon has it in for me... the Crest of Knowledge..." I finally understood.

"Hmph... My Lord has also gifted me with this." WarpedWormmon unimpressed pulled out a red Digiegg with my Crest of Courage. "WarpedWormmon Dark Digiegg of Courage Digivolve to... Shadramon." He was a black, insectoid Digimon with blue flames flaring out of his back in the shape of moth wings. He had armor that was similar to that of Flamedramon.

"Okay you pest I'll let you think you've got me, but that won't last long. Loremon? Ready?" I turned my D-Pad on.

"That would be a check!" He gave me the go!

"Spirit Activate!"

"Beast Spirit of Courage: Tiberusmon, Howling Courage."

It was odd seeing this battle. The Digimon were each using the power of Courage. It was amazing seeing my powers come to life through Tiberusmon. Shadramon's Flare Buster attack kept Tiberusmon evasive, but we still stayed tough.

"Hey EK mind giving me a little speed boost and flame resistance?" Tiberusmon was trying his best with what he who he was dealing. "Moonlight Torrent Claw!" It was obvious that Tiberusmon had a lot of courage because of me.

"Flare Buster!" WarpedShadramon countered, and sent Tiberusmon flying.

"Card Slash! Speed Boost 30!" The first card went through giving Tiberusmon an 30% increase in speed. This was enough to just catch WarpedSandramon off guard. "Card Slash Dual Play! WereGarurumon's Wolf Claw, and Flame Guard 20! I threw in WereGaruru just in case!"

"Remember what you said about having little faith earlier today?" He asked me.

"Yeah and...?"

"Who has little faith now?"

"Oh haha, very funny Tiberusmon!"

"Umm... excuse me Wolfman but you're in the middle of a battle here..."

"Hehe, not much of one now... Wolf Claw!" With one slash of WereGarurumon's Wolf Claw WarpedShadramon fell and the dark serum was ejected from the hosts body. I went to go grab a sample of the serum so I could run some tests later. I had a piece of cardboard in my pocket from the pack of Digimon Cards Fanglongmon gave to me and put the dark serum on it. The dark serum, much to my surprise, had formed around the cardboard.

"Hey look at this Tiberusmon it looks like the dark serum is forming a new card." It was a Black Card Algorithm.

"EK don't slash that I sense something extremely evil being produced from its core." Tiberusmon was obviously shaken by the cards presence, so I didn't slash it.

"Ugh... what happened?" The Shadramon asked.

I could tell he wasn't working for Dark Me or Beelzemon anymore so I approached him. "Excuse me, Shadramon do you have any recollection of what transpired here a few moments ago?"

"I'm sorry, can't say I do... the last thing I really remember is me finding a red Digiegg, then out of nowhere a piece of land comes falling out of the sky and lands right next to me. It had just arrived from File Island. I went to touch the Digiegg and then the island caught on fire. Out of the blaze one of the 7 Demon Lords, Beelzemon approached me and injected me with a needle full of this black ooze. That's when I woke up here... as Shadramon?"

"Let me explain EK... You see you found the Digiegg of Courage and set the whole land ablaze after my partner and I arrived from File Island. Beelzemon gave something called the dark serum which turns good Digimon like yourself into corrupt Digimon called Warped. You used the dark serum and Digiegg of Courage to become WarpedShadramon and attacked us. Luckily we knocked you out and got rid of that dark serum for you." Tiberusmon explained with attention to detail.

"Oh I apologize for my actions... I'm not really a bad Digimon." Shadramon pleaded with Tiberusmon and me.

"Don't worry Shadramon you're fine. We know it was the dark serum and Beelzemon that were to blame for this. Tiberusmon I think we can leave, ready to go? Bye Shadramon."

"Um... EK I don't know about you, but I can't see through these flames."

"I can take care of that! It's the least I can do." Shadramon said. He absorbed the flames into his wings. "You guys came from File Island correct? Then you're heading south from here. We saw File Island and ran to it as fast as Tiberusmon could go on water. Just as we made it to File Island, a message from Fanglongmon and King Drasil was coming in...


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon Lost Chapter 7: He Loves Me Not.../ He Loves Me!/ No Love For Eddie

"Ugh! He always causes trouble for the rest of us!" I was still furious at EK for his stupidity he had displayed earlier. "First Taylor kisses him... and he just goes with it... then he tries to show off and Tiberusmon and him go tumbling to shore where they nearly got hurt... and then he send me off with Don and keeps Taylor there with him, and then we all get split up, and... and...!" I was in a total rage.

"Hey Morgan, chill!" Fairymon tried to calm me.

"Why do you have to sound exactly like him when you're trying to calm me Fairymon?" I moaned, after she said EK's key calm down phrase. "I mean... I mean... Oh I don't know what I mean..."

"Hey just forget about him right now!" Fairymon was really worried, I could see that in her green eyes, tears near close to running down her face. "You know the truth even if those two do make fools of themselves all the time, EK and Loremon both care about us very much! You're EK's world Morgan."

Fairymon was right, too bad I wasn't ready to listen. "He caused all this trouble, got me stuck out in this snowy wasteland, TAYLOR KISSED HIM! He doesn't love me he only cares about his own selfish game!"

"Woah, hold on Morg, Taylor kissed _him_, he didn't kiss her. EK does care about you! Remember he did jump in the way of the WarpedFanBeemon's stinger." Fairymon pleaded.

"He only did that to unlock the Beast Spirit of Courage!" I wouldn't listen.

"We didn't even know how to use the spirits yet." Fairymon was really fighting for EK's sake.

"Whatever... let's just go Fairymon!" I groaned...

"Um Morgan..." A familiar minuscule voice chirped, "Guess I don't have the strength to stay Rookie..." Fairymon had regressed into Flittermon...

"Flittermon..." I muttered, "I'm... I'm sorry..." I was torn at heart by the terrible dilemma that I had created, but this was only the start of the terror of a day Flittermon and I had at hand.

With no clue which way to go or where we were, I held Flittermon to my heart trying to stay calm. She was shivering, her little body was becoming dangerously cold. The snow was forming hills and valleys in the worst places. I tumbled and slid all over this frozen fracture. My body was soon to give out on me. I hadn't known how long I'd been walking, and the reception on my D-Pad was shrouded in ice to say the least. Who knew if any of the gang was looking for me. I was lost, alone, and upset, the perfect mood to be in when in the middle of a winter horrorland.

I heard the sounds of Digimon unknown in the distance. I was scared because one or more might be on the opposite side of a snow drift ahead. I stopped to check if Flittermon was still breathing, she was but it was weak in the extremest sense. I started to feel tired, drained, my sight became clouded and lost. I passed out.

Gosh knows how long I had passed out. I woke up to the sound of snickering. As I lifted my head a familiar, sinister voice echoed as if I was in a cave. I opened my eyes to a cave no less and she of all the Digimon to find me found me. "Hmm Hmm Hmm. Awww, never thought one of Lucemon's cronies could cause so much trouble for the Light-Bearer and her friends. How that persistent fool with the courage was able to stand up to and defeat a member of Beelzemon's buzzers is beyond me but at least I have the one that matters."

"Lilithmon... ugh where's Flittermon? Where am I?" I was completely out of it.

"Relax, child, your safe... for the time being at least." Her tone was harsh, bitter, sharp, it was obvious she was annoyed that I had managed to defeat her troops the first time. "You are really troubled child it seems... what's wrong? Love got you down?"

"Hmph, like you care witch!" I retorted.

"Oh my dear girl," her tone turned to an obviously fake sympathetic marks to her voice, "Love is my job, I'm the driving factor behind all men's love, in the end men are just full of lust and that is the point of the matter. Women only feel 'Matters of the Heart,' men could care less about what you wear or who you are. Men only care about one thing and that's how to get a woman into bed with them."

Her words were cruel and me being in the state I was buying every ounce of it. Then a quite voice spoke in broken exasperations "Morgan don't believe her! You represent love, not Lilithmon, you've known Eddie for the longest time are you telling me that he hasn't always had a true heart, sure it may sway a little but you've always been his rock. You are his most important reason for being who he is. You've told me this everyday since you and he have been together. And here you are believing your worst enemy, the proprietor of Lust not Love. Don't believe her Morg!" Flittermon was growing excessively weak it was showing in her heavy breathing and pale skin tone. She was struggling and being attacked by the WarpedSalamon Brigade was not helping.

"Ugh... No Flittermon! Let me go! I have to save her," I was anxiously pulling at the ropes they had me tied with, but it was to no avail... "Urgh Lilithmon, Flittermon is right, no one so scornful could ever control Eddie's heart and whims. That's why I love him and he certainly loves me, I see that now not a darn Digital Creature, even a Mega Demon Lord one will stop me from seeing him again. Flittermon please hear me! Digivolve!" The D-Pad lit up shining brighter then normal.

"Flittermon Digivolve to... Paxmon, Aerial Love!" Paxmon glowed brighter then before. "Morgan I won't be able to handle all of these pups by myself, we're in trouble." Suddenly a crackle and buzzing came from my D-Pad. A huge portal-looking tunnel came out from the screen. The light filling the room made it hard to seem who was in the room. All I could make out was three new figures had come out of the portal. There was a somewhat tall humanoid figure, a shorter humanoid figure looking to be holding something, and a little ball down by the taller humanoid's feet.

The taller humanoid pulled something from its person, it spoke "Servmon... Digivolve!" The room grew even brighter I could hardly make out anything. The little ball then started to grow and change.

"Servmon digivolve to... Servalmon." The light began to die down but all the light had made me dizzy so I just passed out.

The last words I remembered hearing was the taller humanoid ordering the new creature to attack, "Servalmon, give them what's coming to them!"

A few, I would assume hours later I awoke outside back in the snow. Paxmon was holding me in her arms, "Ah good Morg you're awake, there's a couple of people you should meet." Paxmon gently stood me up and directed me to some people standing not too far from us. It wasn't Eddie, nor Taylor, and not Don.

"Um... excuse me?" I asked. "Who are you three?"

The one I would assume to be the tall humanoid in the cave was a pretty looking girl about 14 years old the same age as Eddie or me. She had shoulder-length brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She had this awesome hat, a pink over shirt, a multi-color patched undershirt, black leggings, and adorable shoes. On her arm she held a brown satchel bag, with who knows what was inside.

"Hey you alright," the girl asked me looking somewhat concerned, "My name's Lindy and trust me I'm a friend. This little guy here..." the girl known as Lindy pointed down to a little fur ball Digimon at her feet, he was brown spotted with a lighter brown full coat, he looked like a cat, but had one distinctive feature that said he was not a cat, he had two tails. "This little guy here is my Digimon partner Servmon, I just like you apparently and the little one behind me..." She was talking about a small girl about 11 years old that was standing behind Lindy she was wearing a beautiful yellow dress and holding a big golden egg. "... am a Digi-Destined."

"Woah, woah, woah! Eddie, Don, Taylor and me, I thought were the only Digi-Destined there's more of us?" I gasped.

"Oh... so there are more of us..." Lindy said shrugging it off, "So... um where are they...?"

"Wait there's still one more here who hasn't introduced herself." I gestured to the small girl behind Lindy.

"Um..." the young girl started, "I'm Cordelia. Cordy for short," the little one spoke shivering in the cold while trying to keep the egg she was holding warm.

"Well Ms. Cordelia, that is a beautiful dress you have on." Paxmon nodded towards the small girl, it was obvious that Cordelia was a tad nervous.

"My mommy made me wear it," Cordelia said nervously. "Kinda not that big on dresses." She said more confidently.

"Anyway..." Lindy brought the attention back to her. "It's getting kinda cold here, should we not try to find a new location, you did say their were other's correct Morgan?" she asked me, "Where are they?"

"Well I can try and contact them." I replied pulling out my D-Pad. I sent a transmission out. Seconds later I got a reply, it was fuzzy but definitely a reply.

"Hello Morgan, Don, Taylor? Is that you guys? A familiar voice answered.

"Eddie, it's Morgan, listen I'm sorry for being angry at you all this..." I was totally upset and in an apologetic mood.

He stopped me mid-sentence and said, "Morg I love you unconditionally, please understand that there is nothing between me and Taylor, speaking of which are Don and Taylor with you I see somebody that doesn't look like Paxmon standing behind you..."

"'Fraid not kid," Lindy said, " I'm not Don or Taylor, my name is Lindy, do you know where you are?"

"Oh... um... hi... Morg who is Lindy?" Eddie said.

"Does it really matter at this point? Eddie where are you so Paxmon and I can find you?" I avoided the question at the moment.

"I'm back at New File Island, and judging where your signal is coming from your in the northern out-reaches of the Digi-world so just head south and you'll find me. I just hope Don and Taylor were alright."

"Well Lindy, Cordy? Would you like to accompany me and Paxmon over to New File Island, I'd enjoy the company and the new friends." I invited the two new Digi-Destined to come along back to New File Island. They agreed and so we, the three of us and our Digimon went to New File Island.

Upon arrival, Eddie met us at the shore. "Okay so I know you Morg, and Paxmon of course... but..."

"Well you talked to Lindy over my D-Pad, Eddie, and this is her Digimon Servmon," I told him gesturing to Lindy and Servmon respectively, "and the little one over there is Cordelia."

"Well," Eddie's tone changed drastically as he slowly approached Lindy, "why hello there my dear, Lindy was it not? Very pleasurable to meet you. Wouldn't you say?" He bowed down and kissed her hand.

"Ahem..." I said unamused.

"Oh c'mon Eddie!" Paxmon frowned and slapped her forehead in disappoitment, "Won't he ever learn..."

"Not interested kid..." Lindy grumbled.

"Eddie what did we just go through and already you pull something like this!" I yelled! "URGH!" I raised my hand,then lowered it onto his back. Paxmon joined in punching him on his left arm. While Lindy accompanied her to his right. Finally Cordy jumped in for some reason and knocked Eddie's head in.

"Ow... Welp, guess this just goes to show... no love for Eddie... ugh..." Eddie fainted while Loremon shrugged.

"Smove move there smart boy..." he groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon Lost Chapter 8: I 3 ?

I woke up on a beach, that looked almost similar to the one Don and I found on our trek to try and find our crests. I heard muffled worried mews coming from a pile of sand with a humanoid size body sticking out of it with it head in the sand.

"DON! Are you out there Don?" I made a grunt of annoyance.

"Nyanmon, silly cat how did you get your head stuck in the sand," I helped the goofy cat Digimon out of the situation.

"Hey Taylor, umm... Don not here?" Nyanmon shook her fur out, sand got all over the place.

"Haven't seen him yet, hey Nyanmon mind not shaking that sand all over me, even with the situation I'm in I'd rather not be buried alive just yet. I've already done a number like that today for myself."

"Done a number?" a puzzled expression arose from the sand veiled, fur-covered face. She thought quite the sand dial's growing shadow on the phrase before finally arriving to the answer she'd been looking for, "OHHHH!" she said with a giggle, "You mean when you kissed Eddie, somewhat ruining your friendship with Morgan, and putting him at odds with her, and making it awkward between you and him-"

"Yes NYANMON I know what I did, you didn't have to go so in depth on how I basically just screwed everything up for the team." I started to pout, even cry.

"Hey Taylor, I'm... sorry. I crossed a line, delicate matter, probably shouldn't have said it like that." Nyanmon was trying to be sincere, she was only trying to look into the matter deeper. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Well... it's just, I've... no I can't."

"You've been friends with Eddie for a while now, and while why you kinda like him is beyond me. I mean he's smart I'll give ya that, but he does all these strange, dangerous activities ever since he's been here."

"Oh he's always been like that..." I said in a half chuckle, half whimper, "in fact the first day I met him we were walking home from school together discussing some music he and I were working on. I had just moved to where the rest of the group lived and apparently when it came to singing up on the stage, he was the guy to talk to in the area." I paused remembering that day, before continuing the story. "When we first met he was actually giving this little show, a little open mic gig. He offered anyone the chance to come up and perform. Mainly joking with Morgan who he said had been a pretty talented dancer when they were kids. I had brought my guitar that day and asked if I could play a tune. Eddie being the regular goofball I know today to be, said 'Well at least we got something pretty to look at up here, no thanks to you Morg!' shooting Morgan a 'you bet I just said that' face. 'What's your name luv don't think I've seen ya 'round here before.'"

"' I'm Taylor, are you Eddie? I heard Eddie was the one to talk to if I want to get on stage and perform a bit. I'm kinda new here, in fact I just moved in today.'"

"' Well welcome to the neighborhood, Taylor, yeah I'm Eddie, and you're free to perform, we got about I'd say...' he looked steadily over the crowd, ' I hope you performed on stage before because we got about a tenth of the school in here today. So yeah show me and the rest of the school whatcha got.'" He set up an extra mic and stand for my guitar as I got ready to play. I shuffled through my songs and thought up the one that I think would set them to liking me. Eddie seemed thoroughly impressed, constantly bobbing his head and tapping his foot in the lower left set of stairs that lead up to the stage. As I finished he stood up, 'That was Taylor everybody,' his voice boomed so loud that he didn't even need a mic. ' And I have to say luv, I think I'm a fan, how 'bout you all?' He asked the audience which met with claps and cheers. 'Hey Taylor, stick around join the audience for a bit, have some fun with us. Now who should go next?'

'Well Ed,' Morgan called out to him, 'you're the reason most of us are here. Why don't you show the new girl why you run these thing, sing a tune.'

'Why am I usually the one who sings up here the most of everyone?' Eddie whimpered.

'You started the club,' Don shouted from across the auditorium.

'Alright I'll go, but you luv...' he said pointing and winking at me, 'please stick around.' After he did his number he told everyone the show was over for today, but he gestured to me, and called Morg and Don over. 'Alright Ms. Taylor I believe you saw, my long time friend Ms. Morg when I was shouting at her through the audience.'

'Every week Eddie, I mean you can't just leave me be? You know I've never been one to fully dance in front of my peers.'

'Hey I've seen it a few times, just saying.' He jested back.

'Yeah, but that's because we've known each other for a number of years now I trust you, you're my best friend after all. Anyway enough with my back story, hello I'm Morgan, Taylor it's a pleasure to meet you.' She had a polite grin on her face as she shook my hand. A gentle and gracious touch, fitting to that of a dancer.

'And the other one I called over here is the usually quiet loud mouth that happens to be my other best friend Don, he and I run the open mic club and I figured with his permission I'd let you join.' Eddie gave as an intro to Don.

'Why do you need my permission? You're club president, I'm just VP, and it's a school club anyone's free to join.' Don questioned.

'So you're okay with her then.'

'Um... yeah sure. Anyway hello miss, I'm Don he said very formally. He shook my hand nice and firm. He was obviously very mature for his age.

'Woah, man no need to be so gentlemanly around me, I'm not all that formal. I mean I'm polite and all but there's no need for all this miss stuff.' I replied.

'He was only trying to be polite.' Morgan groaned.

'Morg please don't start,' Eddie pleaded, 'besides I haven't even introduced myself and you two are already judging her. I've already heard I all I've needed to anyway, just from her music anyhow. Last but not least is me, luv. I'm Eddie but most people 'round here call me EK.'

'Usually just himself.' Don said.

'Sometimes me when I have to get through that head of his.' Morgan mumbled.

'Nobody asked you two,' Eddie quipped. He reached for my hand and presented it with a gentle kiss. Morgan would later scold him for this, going on about how she couldn't be in a relationship with him no matter how much he pleaded because he was always joking around with a few close female friends of his and hers.

After all this was said and done. He invited me to walk with them back to his place, this is where I started to like him, and this is also the point where something happened that I thought he was a great guy, a little insane but great all the same. We were walking to his house which had a big hill on the way down to his neighborhood. A skateboarder had just started at the top of the hill when he lost control and wound up on the sidewalk where we were walking. I didn't notice until it was too late, the boarder was headed straight for me. Just then Eddie grabbed my arm and quickly switched places with me. He was hit by the skateboarder and sent rolling down the sidewalk with him. When we arrived down the hill, the skateboarder seemed to be unscathed, Eddie on the other hand had a few scrapes all over and a decent size gash on his right leg, 'Yo bro you alright?' He asked the skateboarder.

'Yeah man I'm chill, how's yourself?' He responded seeing how Eddie was.

'Eh don't worry bout me man, you got some sweet moves by the way keep practicing, now hurry up and get back to practicing k?' Eddie coughed out.

'Yeah sure bro you sure you alright.'

'Yeah don'tcha worry.'

'Aight Peace.' The skateboarder continued on.

Eddie turned to me 'Sorry for grabbing you like that, it was the only thing I had time to do.'

'Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry it's all my fault this happened, if I had just reacted fast-' I was stopped by a laughing Eddie.

'You think I care, all that matters to me are that none of my friends get hurt, and as far as I know you're one of my friends, am I mistaken?' He was chipper almost jocular, with his response. 'Now I'm sorry luv, but I don't think my parents want me bringing people over if I'm in this condition. Yo Don mind walking Taylor back to her new place?'

'Sure Eddie, you leave it to me.' Don agreed.

'And Morg mind help explaining this to my family.'

'If I don't you're only gonna find yourself in more trouble.' Morgan groaned.

'Well luv I'm sorry that today's activities were cut short but I hope to see you when were back in school tomorrow.' Eddie nodded his head as if in a gesture of bowing.

'Shouldn't you go get healed, before you start making any promises for tomorrow?'

'Oh c'mon Morg!'

We parted ways back to our respective houses, Don walking me home like a gentleman, and Morg, helpfully moving with Eddie back to his place, and that's basically the story of how I became friends with Eddie, Don, and Morgan, and also how I began to kinda like like Eddie."

"Awww that's all so touching and somewhat romantic." Nyanmon mewed her cat ears pointed straight out.

"Um well now you see why, Morgan gets so upset when Eddie acts that way towards me and a few other girls. And why I'm just pondering the word love at the moment." I shrugged and blushed as the words reached the air.

"Very touching story... Um can we move on to another matter?" Nyanmon asked.

"Yeah what's up?" I requested.

"Well if Dark Eddie or one of the SGDLs attack neither of us will be of any use to each other. We aren't each other's partner's I really suggest we either find Don or Cracklemon in case this happens. Can you use your App to try and find Don?" Nyanmon brought up a good point.

I called Don on the D-Pad, at first there was no response then he picked up by the 3rd or so ring, "Taylor you're okay. Good!" He started out. " I found Cracklemon and am now tracing your location. I'll be there in about two minutes I think I can see you now. Is that Nyanmon with you?"

"Why do you think I called you first?" I responded, "Yeah it's her. She and I just got done talking so we figured we'd give you a call in case we needed someone to Digivolve since I didn't have Cracklemon."

Just then a dark cloud emerged in the sky, lightning stuck the spot between Don and me. Two Digimon appeared, I scanned the blue shark-like creature, as Don scanned the hedgehog-looking creature, I read aloud to what the D-Pad said about the shark Digimon "Tylomon, and don't call him missile mouth, his Torpedo Attack shoots straight at ya, and the after effect apparently isn't pretty."

"The other is Togemogumon, those spikes on his back aren't just decoration, be wary he's gunning for all his enemies with his Hail Machine Gun, he'll put you on ice, or to be better said put ice on you." Don described. "Ready Taylor, they're obviously Dark Eddie's warped Digimon get ready to go. Nyanmon, spirit activated! Digivolve!"

Nyanmon became Amicoromon right there. "Cracklemon, your started, get in the fight!" Volomon's bulk appeared above the Digimon.

The fight unraveled, Volomon had taken a few hits but he could just shrug it off un-phased. Amicoromon gracefully clawed and attacked, as the sand turned to glass under her hot feet.

The opposing Digimon attacked but in the end their attacks were for naut. They were quickly defeated and drained of the black fluid returning to normal size.

Just as the fight was finished, we received a call on the D-Pad. It was fuzzy, but Eddie's voice could be slightly heard, we used the D-Pad's tracker to find where his signal was.

Don and I nodded, the Tylomon offered to carry Don and Nyanmon across the sea since a fire Digimon is not that good on water and as trying to get Don to forgive him for the attack. Volomon carried me. When we arrived at the beach we noticed a few signals all gathered together, we found Eddie and Morgan on the beach, with Loremon and Fairymon in tow. Then we noticed that there were two new people and a Digimon with them.

"What you replace us already you two? How long have we been away? You two already have kids or something? In short... who are the newbies Eddie? Morgan?" I jokingly but inquisitively asked.

Morgan looked unamused. Eddie just looked at her, he didn't even respond or look up at me.

"I'm Lindy," the older looking girl said, "and the Digimon over there is Servalmon my partner. We found Morgan in an Ice Cave before we met up with Eddie. "The young-girl over there is Cordelia or as she likes to be called Cordy. She... doesn't have a partner Digimon yet."

Upon closer inspection I could see that the young girl in yellow was carrying a Digi-Egg. "Well hello Lindy, Cordy, I'm Taylor and this is Don. we're the other Digi-Destined." I introduced Don and myself. "With our partners," Cracklemon had De-Digivolved, "Cracklemon and Nyanmon respectively."

Eddie and Morgan were whispering to each other. "Oh come on Morg, at least let me acknowledge that I'm happy their safe!"

"You want this relationship to end this soon?! We just got back together. You kissed her!"

"Correction, she kissed me."

"It doesn't matter who kissed who! What matters is you kissed!"

"Oh c'mon!"

"Thanks for the concern Eddie I understand," I interrupted," and Morgan I would really like to sincerely apologize for me kissing him. It isn't Eddie's fault. I take full blame. Tell you what if it ever happens again I'll even join you in giving him a good wack, deal?"

"You kissed him, but your apology seems sincere, Eddie go ahead but no funny stuff or..."

"I gotcha Morg, I gotcha," Eddie rushed over to Don and I, "glad to have you back Don, and especially you luv," he said giving the word that always seemed special each time he said it even though it was to multiple girls, he reached for a hug.

"Ahem!" Morgan raised her voice as she came over, the other two newbies following behind.

"Oh come on just a little hug?"

"Oh whatever go ahead."

We hugged but then I thought he broke the friend timer. "Sorry Eddie this may hurt a bit..."

"Huh?"

"You nitwit!" Morgan yelled.

"Uh-Oh." _Wack! _Morg and I landed our punches, hers from the left, mine underneath, and surprisingly Cordy, who hadn't really spoken a word, hit him in the back of his head last.

"Geez, if I didn't know any better, I'd really think Cordy or whatever was Eddie and Morg's kid or something..." I joked.


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon Lost Chapter 9: A Creative Spark Burns In Lindy and Washes Away Her Fear.

The long trek up New Infinity Mountain was to happen, none of us knew what to expect. We knew NeoDevimon was waiting for us but what about other perils along while en-route, when I woke up the next morning I found Eddie was already up, sitting closely with Morgan as she slept. Morgan had her arm across Eddie's chest, he just sat there looking at a note pad he had brought with him. I looked around the site I saw Taylor had passed out in the tree I saw her climbing before I went off to bed. The new girls had found a spot right at the base of the mountain, Cordy hugging her egg as if it was extremely important to her.

I went back over to Eddie since he was the only one awake. It was still before sun rise and he just sat contently in Morgan's arms reading. He looked up to see me just standing and looking around, "Morning Don, wanna go try and find some food for the girls for breakfast?"

"Should you really be leaving Morgan like that?" I asked.

"Eh... She'll feel better about it once I bring her breakfast in... okay we're not in bed. That line doesn't work but at least I can be nice. C'mon." Eddie spoke calmly and as quietly as he could. He gently lifted Morgan's arm and put it gently down on the sand, kissing her on the cheek before he stood up.

We walked around New File Island, we saw the battle field where we originally fought NeoDevimon, barren lands, crevices miles deep ran through out. We knew we weren't going to find food out in this area. We walked back to check up on everyone. Morgan was still fast asleep as was Taylor in her tree. Cordy was nuzzled up with her egg wrapped in her arms, but Lindy was not in fact Lindy was nowhere in sight. Eddie and I looked to each other, and then Eddie pulled out the note pad. "Don... I have some notes you might want to see on the new girls, I've made a few brief observations on them. For one just like me, Lindy has a note pad she carries around. That egg Cordy carries around seems very similar to a Digiegg but I've never seen this type in the show. Servalmon seems like a strong Digimon from what Morgan told me about it fighting off the BlackGatomon, yet we have yet to see how he and his partner interact with each other."

"Interesting points Eddie, what do you think? Are you questioning if we can trust them?" I concentrated on the details. "Do you think that egg of Cordy's is some type of dangerous Digimon? And maybe their just spies for your evil counterpart, I mean Morgan did say she was near fainting when Lindy and Servalmon saved her... Maybe Lindy is using that note pad to note our weaknesses."

"Let's go see if we can find out. Lindy's no longer around. She must have wandered off, I'm gonna go look." Eddie started heading off towards a cliff we knew about that overlooked the ocean. I followed him, just in case of his suspicions being true.

We found Lindy sitting on the edge of the cliff, the sun had just wandered above the clouds. I could make out that she had her note pad out and a few pencils. Eddie crept up next to her to see what she was doing. He sat down patiently beside her.

"Look I get it," he said to her, "new people, who you just met, ya don't trust us, I getcha. So whatcha doing over here?"

"What's it matter to you?" She lipped back.

"Well looks to me like you're drawing, and I happen to be somewhat of an artist myself. Sorry I hit a nerve or something. I was just trying to understand you," Eddie was very sincere in his tone, carefully choosing his words. "Listen," he continued, "I want to apologize for the way I introduced myself. It's just usually how I act. Sometimes I wish I could control it."

She began to chuckle, "Ah don't worry 'bout it, it's just you remind me a lot of my mom's friend, my best friend's father. He had some trouble with his wife when they were kids, the whole scenario involved my mom too it was kinda odd. He would always get a good wack for talking like that to another girl, and when I saw how Morgan was with you, it reminded me of that story."

"Your mother sounds like an interesting person, as does that guy you mentioned. How 'bout you and Cordy? What's your relation, if any?" Eddie really wanted to learn more about the new girls.

"She's the sister of my best friend, I promised her sister that I would take care of Cordy before being transported here. Anyway, it's getting close to the time Cordy usually wakes up, I'm gonna go check on her, I'll see ya later, k?" Lindy stood up and walked back towards camp.

"Shoot it is getting close to the time when Morg gets up too, Don we gotta find some food man." I gave him a 'Ya Think' face before we checked around for more food. We found several nuts and berries in the forest and Eddie even managed to catch a fish or two in the ocean. He woke Loremon up so he could use his claws to cut the food. It was now around 9:00 AM according to the D-Pad's clock. Eddie went back down to sit beside Morgan, with the tray Loremon made out of a piece of bark he found. Just as Eddie lifted up her arm to slide back underneath, she woke up. "Morning Morgie," Eddie said, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Eddie... you're already awake?" She said still kind of drowsy.

"Have been for a while now mi amore, and I have a surprise for you. Breakfast in..." Eddie still couldn't find his words for this.

"Awww, you didn't have to, you goofball, but thank you anyway," she gave him a polite peck on the cheek in return. "So who else is up?"

"Well Don was soon up after I was, and we sat and watched the sunrise this morning, at that cliff you and I found. Lindy was up there drawing it. She's quite the talented artist. Then she went to go wake up Cordelia." He paused and turned to the tree Taylor was in, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Yo Tay, you gonna wake up in the next 2 hours or what?"

She woke up startled by Eddie's shouting, she turned to her right before anyone could remind her she was in a tree. She fell about 15 feet face down into the sand. "Oh you gotta be kidding me! Again this is the second time in past few days where I found myself buried in the sand. Thanks Eddie, if I wasn't up before I certainly am now you twit."

"Woops sorry Taylor..."

"I'll sorry you in a few seconds. Now come help me out of here." I rushed over to Taylor to help her out of the sand. "Thanks Don, ugh... is breakfast ready yet."

"Yeah Eddie and I went out early this morning to get you girls something."

"Aww and look at that, Eddie even brought Morgan breakfast in..."

"You got a word for that? 'Cause I've been at a loss." Eddie joked.

"Well it's still cute either way, Eddie, " Morgan told him. You could see patches of red appearing in his cheeks, as he was nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"What's wrong Eddie, feel embarrassed?" Taylor joked.

"Grrr..." he grunted back.

The final two made their approach up to camp, "Good morning everybody," Lindy politely greeted.

"Yeah morning y'all," Cordelia's face appeared from behind her Digi-egg. She had obviously accepted what had happened.

"Alright gold Digi-Egg for breakfast my favorite." Eddie try to make Cordelia laugh only to get a slightly worried and annoyed face.

"Don't worry, Cordy, Eddie was just trying to make you laugh," Lindy explained.

Cordelia soon brightened her spirits and gave a little chuckle. "Alright just what I was going for!"

Morgan asked Cordelia if she was alright, "Cordy, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Cordelia shook her head 'no' and smiled as if to say 'Go Ahead' "Cordy since Eddie brought up the subject why do you have that egg?"

"It was a gift someone gave me," Cordy answered Morgan's question, "This egg is special to me, I'll keep it safe it's a promise I made to the person that gave it to me."

"Alright y'all let's eat. We got a fight coming so we have to be well fed." Eddie instructed us to start eating.

We all remained quiet during the meal none of us knowing what to say, after all the original Digi-Destined had face this guy before, but he was only champion level then. It took the newly Digivolved Angemon to fight him, and even he had to be returned to a Digiegg. Eddie once told me that TK was always his biggest inspiration for Digimon, the reason he got into the show is that TK had to stay hopeful in order to win the toughest battles. TK just like Eddie always hoped for a victory and with that hope many of Eddie's goals were realized. I just hope Eddie's hopes come true in this battle.

After breakfast we made our hike up the mountain. Eddie Digivolved Loremon into Tiberusmon and sped on ahead to check up ahead. He came to the top of a plateau and suddenly stopped. We made our way up to him to check what was the matter. When we arrived we saw all these little black Digimon that looked like the winged-monkeys from the _Wizard of Oz. _"Fitting," Eddie whispered, "Vilemon, the underlings to many of the Digimon villains over the years. They were even in the movie we saw, remember?"

"Those weaklings are champion level? They couldn't even handle any of the Rookie level Digimon like Agumon or Gabumon," Taylor commented.

"Hey just because they were no match for the Rookies of the Digi-venturers, doesn't mean we shouldn't take precautions," Eddie warned.

"Precautions? Screw that, I'm going in!" Taylor jumped over the wall and Digivolved Cracklemon, "Volomon show these guys that the little flying rats here are no match for your claw." Volomon swatted half of the Vilemon off as if they were flys. The other half became furious and started to go after Taylor, "Oh this ain't good. AHHHHH!" They grabbed Taylor and brought her over the edge of the mountain. Over the edge we could see there was nothing but sand after a 60 foot fall.

"Taylor!" We all shouted, scared for what might happen to her.

Lindy stood up and gave a command to Servalmon, "Servalmon , time for a card slash technique. Renamon tele-claw." Servalmon teleported behind Taylor hit the Vilemon off her.

"Well aren't you imaginative Lindy. Thanks."

"Just don't do it again please."

"Yeah, what were you thinking Taylor? Or were you even thinking?" Morgan questioned.

"Hey Morgie chill, okay, she's fine. Scared everyone, but fine. Yo little Cordy how you doing back there? You keeping that egg safe?" Eddie noticed Cordy was frightened by the events that just transpired. "Hey don't worry Taylor is okay." He smiled a smile to the small girl and calmly walked down to her. "Hey there little one there is no need to be scared, we'll help you protect that egg too if that is what's needed."

Cordy's face lit up, "Thank you D-"

Lindy covered Cordelia's face with her hand and pulled her away quickly. "Let's go gang," she hurried us, "we don't know when the Vilemon will get back up here."

We all wondered why Lindy pulled Cordelia away, but decided not to question it. Eddie looked like he was pondering it, with his note pad out he jotted a few notes. On the next plateau we ran into a whole slew of Devidramon. "Don, Morg, can you guys take this one?" Eddie asked us.

"Yeah no prob Ed, well face off against these dragons. But why us?" I asked.

"I analyzed the type of Digimon Devidramon is it's an aerial Digimon, meaning Morg would have the best chance in aerial combat, and their dragons which sometimes means they breathe fire which Amicoromon thrives on. Thus making them the best choice for this battle." Eddie gave his clear explanation on the situation.

Morgan jumped in to action with Paxmon, and I quickly followed with Amicoromon. "Watch where you're swinging that olive branch will you please, Paxmon," Amicoromon pleaded as she was almost hit multiple times by the branch.

"Woops sorry girl, just these Dragons are giving me so much trouble..." Just then a Devidramon struck the unaware Paxmon and she fell to the ground hard.

"I'm going in Eddie," Tiberusmon was fierce for the battle.

"Okay Tibe, finish 'em off." I had never seen Tiberusmon move so aggressively, he was throwing, clawing, biting, scratching, gnawing. He was furious at the Devidramon.

"Don should we help?" Amicoromon asked me.

"Nah you guys stay back Tibe's got this," Eddie said reassuring. I'd not seem him seem so calm in any of the previous battles, just how much had he been preparing before we went up the mountain.

"Moonlight Torrent Claw!" The last of the Devidramon fell to Tiberusmon's final attack. "Well looks like that's the last of them. Yo Fairymon are you alright?" Paxmon had DeDigivolved to Fairymon when she was hit by the Devidramon.

_So that's what made Tiberusmon leap so fiercely,_ I thought to myself. "Alright there is only one more plateau on this mountain, according to what that Shadramon told me," Eddie said. "NeoDevimon is up there, and he is going to take all the strength we can muster. Lindy can I count on you to back Tiberusmon and I up?"

"I don't... I don't know... I mean I..." Lindy was broken in speech.

"Let me clarify what Lindy is trying to say," Servalmon said fluently. "Lindy hasn't... been able to Digivolve me to champion level yet, but Lindy... that doesn't mean we do not help them, understand?"

"Well," Lindy's confidence was back in her voice, "you heard Servalmon, and he speaks for the both of us. If he's willing to try, then I am too. Count me in, boss."

"Good I needed your Imagination for this plan to go off correctly," Eddie smiled to her, and gave her slight 'Thank you' nod. She gave a 'You got it' nod back. It was around 2 when we arrived at the top of the mountain. As to which 2 apparently it was PM but it seemed more like AM. Darkness had rolled in and clouds loomed over head. "Tiberusmon on guard. Lindy I need you next to me now," Eddie instructed. "Taylor if anything goes wrong, you and Volomon are next to take the attack, understood? Don you join her, got me? Morgan you stay back and protect Cordy, mostly because Fairymon is still injured from the battle with Devidramon. Everyone understand the plan?"

"Yeah you got it."

"Let's go Tibe, Lindy, Serval, ALRIGHT NEODEVIMON SHOW YOURSELF," Eddie screamed at a volume none of us had ever heard before.

A dark spiral came from the peak of the mountain. Eddie and Lindy were being blown back by the sheer force of the spiral of power. "Hmmph, so the strongest of the new DigiDestined is who I face first, do you honestly believe that you... stand a chance against me?" he just scoffed at everything Eddie stood for. "Your pathetic Digimon can't even hold a candle to me." Look at this a new one, and her Digimon doesn't even seem to be in Champion form, is this the best that the new DigiDestined are capable? Laughable at best."

"We'll show you laughable, Tiberusmon Moonlight Torrent Claw!" Eddie's face showed the rage he was in.

"Servalmon you help too, card slash now, Growlmon's Pyro Blaster in!" Lindy slashed a card, then she looked back at me for some reason.

NeoDevimon was only slightly wounded by Moonlight Torrent Claw, and Pyro Blaster he just laughed at. "Is that the best you have? Sure the little wolf got through me but that pesky Rookie isn't even worth my time."

Lindy then shut down... "I'm... useless... I can't even Digivolve Servalmon to Champion form... if mom saw me now... if mom saw me now..."

"Lindy, don't give up now kid, the fight's only just begun. Servalmon needs you, he doesn't seem to care that he can't Digivolve to Champion form. He's still willing to fight," Eddie reassured Lindy. "Use that Imagination, to help you to succeed and I bet Servalmon will become stronger."

"He's right Lindy, I'm still willing to try if you are," Servalmon gave his words in.

"How very touching. Let me end this soft moment for you, since it only is impeding the battle," NeoDevimon laughed. He extended his claw towards Lindy, "Guilty Claw!"

The claw extended at Lindy, Eddie was in shock, he heard a sound of something being hit, was Lindy alright? "Lindy are you there?" No response. "C'mon please answer me. Don't give up on me kid." When the darkness lifted, Lindy was crouched in fear behind Servalmon, who had been hit by the force of NeoDevimon's Guilty Claw. Servalmon was torn and beaten.

"Servalmon? Why?" Lindy said eyes tearing.

"Because Lindy... urgh... I am your friend and I'm going to protect you until I'm deleted. Isn't that the promise I made to you on our first day together?" Servalmon said grunting in pain.

"Yeah so what, you were only an egg then, and that's when I promised to protect you." Lindy was trying to hold back her tears.

"I remember that and you know what, that's why I've lived my life only to protect you. Now when the end happens I want you to imagine a new story, c'mon you were a bit of a writer make something up in my memory."

"No." Lindy was now stern in her response, "I'm not going to write something about this because you're not ending here, I'm going to help you fight. I'll stand with you. I won't run away." Lindy's D-Pad then started to glow. "No way! It can't be!"

"I guess it's finally time, eh, Lindy?"

"Time for us to make a stand, Servalmon. Spirit... ACTIVATE. Spirit of Imagination, I need your power."

"Servalmon Beast Spirit Digivolve to- Tribalmon, Gripping Imagination! I... am Tribalmon, a Champion level, Data Digimon, when Lindy believed in her fighting spirit, her spirit gave me Servalmon the strength to Digivolve into me. My Aesthetic Clincher attack, grips fiercely at the enemy at hand. While were at it: AESTHETIC CLINCHER." The newly Digivolved Tribalmon leapt at NeoDevimon, catching the Fallen Angel Digimon off guard. Landing a blow on his left arm.

"Meddlesome DigiDestined just when I think I have one of you beat you become stronger and take advantage of the situation... or so you think, you forget I am not some childish Digimon you fools have faced before and gotten away from. I am NEODEVIMON, I was only brought down by that brat's Angemon at full power, and that's when I was just Devimon... how trivial. You stand no chance against me if that is the best you can still do," we could see the fierceness in NeoDevimon's words.

"Taylor let's join the fight." I rushed her. Volomon came in and just stood in the way of NeoDevimon. While Amicoromon attacked from underneath he just shoved them aside as if they had barely injured him he had various scratches from Eddie and Lindy's constant assault but only a few had caused minor damage. How were we going to defeat this guy?

"Fairymon we're going in too." Morgan joined the battle leaving Cordy on the mountain path alone. Cordy peeked her head over the wall to see Eddie and Morgan fighting off one claw, and Lindy, Taylor and me holding back the other. Then the unimaginable happened he broke through our defenses and grabbed Lindy and Eddie.

"You pesky brats are the one's who started this fight, so you will be the first to leave!" He yelled at them. "Stun Claw!"

"Argh!" Eddie was in pain for being in the enemy's grasp.

"Ugh!" Lindy was also feeling the effects.

Then something happened that none of us all saw coming. A bright light shined behind us where Cordy was with her egg. The egg... was hatching!

"ANOTHER ONE?! Another one of you troublesome children was hiding over the edge of the mountain?!"

"Let go of them now!" Cordy shouted.

"Little girl, do you know who you're talking to?" NeoDevimon growled angrily.

"Let go of them NOW!" Cordy said even more angrily! "Let go of Lindy now!" What she said next only brought shock, to an already electrified battlefield.

"... Let go of my DADDY NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

Digimon Lost Chapter 10

Part 1: Future is Present, What?

It was the morning of my 11th birthday, a very special day for me. "Morning Cordelia," my older sister Brianna came in, "happy birthday little sis." She came in carrying an envelope and small box. I opened it up, inside was an E-Base.

"Wait... Bri you know dad's rule on me getting some of the stuff he's made." The E-Base is one of my dad's older models for his remodel of his I-Touch when he was younger.

"Yeah sis I know but this is just for now, I bet any day now, dad'll give you an upgraded version anyway," Bri said.

"Thanks Bri," she was always very cheerful when she gave me something. I saw a pink flash flutter through the hallway, Bri looked up, "Fairymon c'mon Cordy is always happy to see you."

"Alright Bri..." Fairymon was Bri's partner, kinda reminded me of the stories mom used to take with her Fairymon partner and dad in the old days. "Hey Cordy, happy birthday, you excited? 11 is a big year so I heard."

"What's so great about being 11?" I shrugged off disappointed.

"Well I'll just tell your father that you don't want his gift then," I bit my tongue as I heard those words.

"No Mom don't!" My mother stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a disappointed look in her face. Her Fairymon stood beside her with the same look up on her face.

"It's alright Cordelia, I'm just kidding," mom chuckled as she had a yellow dress she had hidden brought in my little brother James, "and this dress is your birthday gift from James, Fairymon and me."

"Awesome mom I think I'm gonna go put it on," I jumped up and grabbed the dress. Usually I wouldn't wear dresses, that's Bri's thing but I asked mom for a special yellow one I saw in one of her catalogs and she bought it for me. Sweet!

"Cordelia when you're finished in there your father and Loremon are in the main den getting ready for your party he wanted to talk to you before you get their present. Also Brianna, Lindy is here as is Reilly for you James. Now if you excuse me you three I have to go meet Lindy's mother and Reilly's father, see you when you're done Cordelia, happy birthday! C'mon Fairymon," mom rushed out of the room.

I didn't rush out straight away to say hi to all my friends. I stayed in my room and played with my E-Base.

I hadn't known yet but Dad and Loremon were in a conversation with an important someone for an event that would forever change my life.

"Drasil, sir," dad began.

"Ah Eddie, Loremon! How have you been, I trust the eggs we've given you and the other Digidestined to give to the children has turned out well. How has your oldest gotten along with her Digimon?"

"The eggs have all turned into fine Digimon King Drasil," Loremon reported. "Brianna and Fairymon are top class Digi-Partners she just learned to Digivolve her Fairymon to Ultimate just like her mother, thanks to Taylor's tutelage."

"Ah and how of Taylor's child Lindy?" King Drasil questioned.

"The new egg Fanglongmon sent over did hatch, and Servmon and Lindy do get along but unfortunately she's unable to Digivolve him past Rookie level, but being Taylor's kid I know she isn't giving up and neither is Servmon unfortunately none of the regular spirits seem to be apparent in her," dad told King Drasil.

"Good to hear Eddie, give Taylor and the other's my regards," King Drasil was about to leave when dad pulled him back in.

"Wait sir, I have a pressing matter to talk to you and Fanglongmon about might I be able to discuss it with the both of you. Loremon and Fairymon had an egg! A Digi-egg in our world!"

"An egg in the human world you say?! How curious. Eddie if Fanglongmon and I could see it real quick..." Loremon brought the egg before dad's D-Pad v2. "If I am reminded of why you called Edward it was because today is the day in which your other daughter receives her Digi-egg correct?"

"You are correct King."

"And since you found the egg recently, I bet you want to give the egg to someone to watch it grow correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then since this is a special egg I think we want to give it to the next person of age. Just allow Fanglongmon and I to bless it. I believe this one should have special spirits to go along with its uniqueness, I shall give it the power of Miracles! And bless it with the Beast Spirit of Miracles," King Drasil offered his blessing to the egg.

"Now for my addition, Destiny shall drive the ultimate form of this egg. Destiny shall be its ultimate form. I shall give it the power of the Dragon Spirit of Destiny," Fanglongmon spoke.

"If I may, your lordships, I have the final spirit to offer the egg, because without it all other spirits would not be able to work as shown with my friends those 26 years ago," dad told the rulers of the Digi-world. "Unity! I would like the mega spirit to be Unity!"

"It shall be done Eddie, an ingenious spirit, you thought up there," King Drasil praised Eddie.

"Thank you sirs. Now if you wouldn't mind..." I entered the room. "Cordy..." dad smiled his I'm hiding something smile, "hey there baby girl."

"Dad I'm eleven now," I groaned as rolled my eyes, "who's on the D-Pad daddy, and don't lie to me 'cause I know that smile and I can get mommy in here real fast."

"Hehehe," he turned to the monitor, "I'm sorry sirs..." dad shut the app off.

"Hey, who was it daddy?" I grew even more curious.

"Um... later Cordelia, besides wouldn't you rather go say hi to Aunt Taylor and Cracklemon, she even brought over Lindy and Servmon, and your little buddy Aster with his Cracklemon."

"Aster's here?!" I lit up, Aster was Taylor's son and Lindy's little brother. He was a few months older then me a totally cool. He just got his Digi-egg he received on his birthday to hatch into his Cracklemon just like his mother's. His Cracklemon was female, and looked up to Taylor's Cracklemon as her mentor.

"What's up Cordy? I thought I heard someone call my name," He and Cracklemon poked their heads into the room. "So... um Cordelia... you don't mind if I call you that do ya?" He was nervously biting his lip at my response, he was rapidly blinking his green eyes, trying to comb back his golden-brown hair with his hand.

"It's fine Aster, umm..." I was lost in the moment. "Ummm... Aster, how are you and Cracklemon coming along with my mom's classes?"

"Eh... just like my sis I'm a bit of a rookie to this whole champion bis."

"Word play... like I don't get enough of that with my dad."

"Sorry Cordy."

"Don't sweat it Aster," I nervously blushed.

"Aster did you call me, I thought I heard you say 'sis'," Lindy butted in.

"No sis didn't call you, Cordy just asked how you were doing in her mother's class," groan Aster.

"And what, might I ask, did you say?" Lindy was now scowling down at her brother.

"Umm... RUN CRACKLEMON!" Aster ran yipping down the hall.

"After him, C'mon Servalmon after that brat brother of mine!" Lindy screamed running swiftly after him.

"Ehhehehe," I chuckled as I lightly bit my lower lip.

A few minutes later, dad had called me in for the celebration.

"Time for your party little sis," Bri said excitedly. Bri was always keeping an eye on me since dad was always busy in the lab. She was always there.

"Alright Cordy," Dad spoke excitedly, "time for the matter all of you kids wait for when you turn 11."

"Oh did I just turn 11? I hardly noticed," I jokingly muttered. I was really excited, I mean REALLY EXCITED. My Digimon partner. I could have my chance, have a Digimon as courageous as Loremon, and sis's fairymon, a caring Digimon like Mom's Fairymon, so many possibilities. I had always been in Bri's shadow, now was my chance to shine.

Dad congratulated me and handed me "Cordy here's your Digi-Egg!"

Digimon Lost Chapter 10 Part 2: Cordy Gets Her Digi-Egg... and It Causes an Apocalypse

"Finally caught you, ya brat," I growled as I grappled my brother, wringing his neck. "Now what was that about me not having any skill? Just because Servalmon can't Digivolve just yet, and yes Bri only took a month to Digivolve her Fairymon into Posiedimon thanks to her father and her sharing the Crest of Courage and Water element to go with it. I have my own problems seeing as I have 3 totally new crest Fanglongmon and King Drasil came up with due to mom also getting 3 new crest they wanted to keep that a tradition. Not to mention dad didn't even have a Digimon till a few years ago. I don't have the training in this. Plus Servalmon was a totally new Digimon too so I got lucky and unlucky... and will one of you three please stop me because I'm only bringing myself to more and more tears!"

"Woah, it's okay sis I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to be hurtful, Cordy just asked..." Aster said to try and comfort me.

"Oh so you up and tell her? I can't get Servalmon to Digivolve yet so I get told off by my little brother that I can't get... and you tell it to my best friend's sister of all people. That nosy little kid is a blather-mouth just like her father... and you know what..." I smirked a little bit of an evil grin,"You like her bro don't cha?"

"And what if I do sis?" He now had that unamused face, I had not even, 10 seconds ago.

"So you do? Well ain't that cute, you'll be just like Eddie's favorite ship of the younger siblings of Taichi and Yamato, y'know Hikari and Takeru as he's always going off about. I'd be Taichi in this situation I guess, though with this current generation personality wise it's Bri... Ugh this is so confusing... My point is that this is so shippable..." I was teasing him so bad... and enjoying it!

"Sis, oh c'mon, it's not such a big deal. Besides stop talking yourself down. You'll get Servalmon to Digivolve soon." Still unamused, though sympathetic as Aster always is.

"Hey Aster, Lindy, present time, and you know what that means," mom poked her head in on our conversation. "What may I ask, are my two of my three darling children discussing and here might I ask?"

"Oh just the fact that Aster like likes Cordy!" I let loose an evil grin and chuckle.

"LINDY! Well what about the fact that you can't Digivolve Servalmon still and it's been 3 years huh..." Aster grumbled back.

"Aster, is this true of you and Cordy... whatever you say don't tell Eddie just yet, he has a knack of going overboard. I mean I told you and your sister about how I was constantly inside a love triangle... of course I'm the one who instigated but his attitude didn't help. Morg was not thrilled with either of us for that one bit and then... that happened with Eddie... and-"

"Mom you're side tracking again... the point?" I stopped her.

"The point is I need to get back to your brother Harry, and I don't want you two fighting over this. Now get into the main den so Cordy can get her Digiegg, hurry up!"

"Yes mom..." we both moped.

"You heard your mother you four move it..."

"Cracklemon shuddit...! Let's go!"

"Yeah, yeah Taylor I hear ya."

When we got back to the room Cordy had already dived into her gifts pulling out the card packs, mom had got her, the movie on DVD Don had gotten her, and then she pulled out her E-Base. So she could take pictures of her awesome gifts. Her dad caught her with the device.

"Cordelia Samantha, where did you get that E-Base? Brianna Sunny!" Eddie switched stared between both of his daughters, "You gave Cordy the E-Base, didn't you? I was making a new model just for her birthday to go along with the... Well alright check it out Cordelia it's the new E-Base ETM and it has all the functions that you are going to need for... this!" Eddie pulled out a Golden egg, unlike that of any of us before had received. "Cordy here's your Digiegg! As you know this is a great responsibility, and I just wanted to let you know that this egg is the most special Digiegg we've given to one of you. This is the first Digiegg to be developed in the human world."

"So this... is mommy's Fairymon's egg and Loremon's egg!" Cordy's eyes sparkled, Eddie had told the group that both his and Morgan's Digimon had had an egg.

"Yes m'am so be extra careful with it! As with egg comes your crests and since this egg is a miracles as is, Fanglongmon has blessed it with that of the Spirit of Miracles. Next as this egg holds a great future, destiny is all about who's life will be changed by it, so the mighty King Drasil himself has gifted your egg with that of the Spirit of Destiny. Finally your final spirit is something I hope you cherish as much as I do with my friends this is another new crest, something I hold dear. My final gift to you to go along with your new partner is the Spirit of Unity because," Eddie changed his tone to his fake hero voice, "united we stand, but divided we fall."

"Yahoo! I got my Digiegg, Cordy explained"

*BRRRT* *ZIP* *POW*

"What the...?" Eddie groaned as an alarm sounded from his computer.

"Edward," we received audio from King Drasil, "we have a grave emergency. Somehow you know who and the Seven Demon Lords have found out that there was a Digiegg grown in your human world and they are somehow breaking through to your world. Fanglongmon, and his Sovereigns were apparently not even a match for the combined power between him and the Demon Lords now. We need to get that egg out of there now!"

"King Drasil, I already gave the egg to someone though! My daughter Cordy is now officially it's partner, they are linked, and we do not want to have another Salamon with Myotismon escapade do we?" Eddie was in shock, yes Digimon had bio-emerged before, but to his knowledge not to this magnitude.

"I see... so the girl has the DigiEgg, well then the only way to protect her would be to send her to the Digiworld while you know who still thinks the Egg is with you. " King Drasil grunted at the truth of that last statement.

"Digiworld me...?" Cordy whimpered, "but..."

"Cordelia! It's where you and the new egg will hopefully be safest. Brianna I want you to go with her!"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "You're sending Brianna with her! Then who will take over for you guys if you can't fight anymore in this upcoming battle! I should go with her, you need Bri here she's your best option if for some reason you all fall..."

"Lindy," Eddie phased out, "Argh she's right... You swear you'll watch over her Lindy."

"Yessir she is my best friend's little sister after all," I spoke aloud, "not to mention Aster's love interest," I whispered asided to Cordy to which Aster got furious.

"Alright go you two! As for you Brianna, Taylor I need you to take her to the training room and get her working to Digivolve Fairymon into her Ultimate form, and I also need you to take my job and get her Digivolved to Mega."

"That's your expertise Eddie. I don't know if I'll be able to do it!"

"Just do it Taylor I'll see how long I can hold them off, but I need you to complete the training! Oh and one last thing Lindy, if you happen to run into me for some reason in there give him a few good whacks in the back of the head. You'll understand why as soon as you meet me." Mom and Morgan then raised their hands and gave him a synchronized double back hand to the back of his head. "Dang-it I knew that was coming too," he said dazed. "Alright Yygdrasil time to open up the portal!"

"Understood Edward!"

*Crash!*

With one slam of an arm part of Eddie's Den was smashed into the ground below. "Welp look who found me! Been a long time hasn't it! Alright enough said Taylor and Brianna you know what to do. Lindy, Cordy be careful you two!"

"Lindy come back safe okay!" Mom yelled as she went down to the training office. "Keep Cordy safe too."

*Bam!*

Another fist hit the roof sending it into the den. "Go now Cordy! Lindy!" Eddie commanded us.

"Alright let's go Cordelia!" She had tears in her eyes as she saw her Dad and Loremon get into battle mode.

"Daddy!" She cried as Servalmon grabbed her and leaped her into the portal.

"Urk..." Eddie gasped as Cordelia's voice grew faint to his ears. Then the last thing we heard any of them say was Eddie calling out. "Alright Loremon, it's time! Spirit Cross Digivolution..."

When we arrived in through the portal we felt entirely drained of our energy. Cordy had passed out but was holding on to her egg as if it was the most important thing in the world to her and it was, tears were falling out from her eyes in her sleep I managed to carry her and the egg behind what appeared to be a stalagmite in the cave we seemed to have been dropped off into.

I awoke to voices coming from my pocket, it was King Drasil, "Lindy, I have some news, it seems the portal hasn't only transported you to the Digital World, you apparently went back in time to where, the original four were saving this world, first thing first the I set your D-Pad model to track their signals and one of them seems to be near you right now in fact within 30 feet of you.

"King Drasil, what is going on back home?" I asked worried.

"I unfortunately am unable to tell audio and visual between your time and where you are right now. Just find whichever of them is closest to you." He was holding something in but since Cordy was just now waking, I didn't try to get it out of him.

"Alright Cordy, the truth is were back in the time to where are parents were here as kids... somehow... one of them is within 30 feet. I looked over the stalagmite and saw a number of BlackGatomon, and a lady in a long purple geisha. Finally I saw two individuals, one tied to a pole, the same age as myself, and the other... was a Fairymon. "Morgan!" I whisper-yelled to Cordy, "Cordy it's your mother as a kid... She was always telling me in class that... out of all the Demon Lords Lilithmon was her greatest threat. Her whole struggle between her Spirit of Love and Lilithmon being the embodiment of Lust."

"Lust?" Cordy just questioned the word, never hearing of it.

"It doesn't matter... what matters is we have to save your Mom," I was biting my lip because I knew how strong Lilithmon was. She was a Mega, to say the least, not to mention one of the Demon Lords. The best tactic I could come up with was, well, "Cardslash Seasaramon's Tee Dia! C'mon Cordy this will allow us, to save your mother and Fairymon... ugh Bri." Servalmon shot out the arrows of sunlight and in those brief seconds of blinding sunlight, I grabbed Fairymon, Servalmon untied and carried Morgan outside the cave. It was icy outside, a frozen tundra we ran for a few yards from the cave the snow cover kept us hidden from Lilithmon and the BlackGatomon.

King Drasil called my phone again, "A final detail Lindy, and this goes for Ms. Cordelia as well, do not tell the originals at any moment, that you are there kids from the future. This is a gift I am giving you from our time to help out your parents, and hopefully they will hope both of you out as well, Edward was a little stubborn at this time, be warned. Again do now tell them! My final words."

Only a few seconds after the call Morgan woke up a bit dizzy. I made up a story about how Cordy and I were just two kids that got thrown into the Digital World, other DigiDestined. Making it plausible. An hour later she brought us back to New File Island, and we ran into... that gosh darn father of Bri's, as a kid. 33 that is the number of times I've hit him in total. He is such a pain! My ma is so different from how I pictured her at that age. Rebellious, outspoken, she was just so different.

Anyway we were in the fight with NeoDevimon, and Cordy lets it all loose.

Chapter 10 Part 3: Miracles, We Need One!

"Let go of them NOW!" I was gritting my teeth completely furious at NeoDevimon. "Let go of Lindy now!... Let go of my DADDY NOW!" Then something I was totally not expecting happened. The egg, the one my daddy gave me, it began to hatch with a new found light.

The little Digimon that came out of the egg was a little, white fuzzy.

"Alright, I'm sorry Cordy, no time for formal introductions, all you need to know is that I'm Parvamon, your partner," it apologetically spoke, "I hatched because we needed a miracle and nothing says miracle like a new life being born. Now... I need you to be brave and get ready to fight. I'll save my Dad, your dad, Lindy and Tribalmon. Now activate the spirit so I can Warp Digivolve into my Champion Beast Spirit."

"Oh right you have the Spirit of Miracles, as Dad said," I now had a smile on my face. "Get ready NeoDevimon! Parvamon, my new partner, and I are gonna bring the hurt! Parvamon Digivolve!"

A shiningly bright light appeared on my new D-Pad ETM. Parvamon Digivolved to his new rookie level. "Parvamon Digivolve to... BabyAngemon!"

"Erk..." NeoDevimon looked at the new shining Digimon that looked like a cherub with an angelic helmet. "Another Angemon... the first one was enough trouble and nearly completely deleted me! This however will not happen again!" He squeezed Lindy and Dad harder, and there pained cries were growing louder. "They are showing you, little girl, the pain you are going to feel when I'm done with them. Hmmhmmhahahah."

"Ugh... Dad, Lindy... It's time Parvamon we need a Miracle! DIGIVOLVE Beast Spirit of Miracles Activate!"

"Parvamon Beast Spirit Digivolve to... Miracmon, Undying Miracles." He had transformed into a golden phoenix! "Alright listen up Cordy, I'm Miracmon , my Holy Ashes to Ashes attack condenses absorbed light into one blow that does exceeded amounts of damage to evil Digimon. Such as our fair enemy NeoDevimon."

"Go at 'em Miracmon, use your new Ashes to Ashes." The light was shot right in his face. He dropped Lindy and Dad with their Digimon.

"Grrr... just like an Angel Digimon to use such a dangerous tactic, but I shall not fall to the DigiDestined again!" NeoDevimon had a burnt out hole through his mask where we saw the most grotesque, soulless eye pier right down at me. "You remind me of that brat Takeru who's Angemon caused me so much turmoil! Child prepare to feel the full force of my strength GUILTY CLAW!"

"No way! NeoDevimon!" Lindy came charging in with Tribalmon. "Tribalmon Aesthetic Clincher! Defend Cordy!"

"Lindy! Careful!" I fell back as the claw struck Tribalmon!

"Urgh, Lindy I'm injured from when we were caught I don't know how long I can hold him NeoDevimon back," Tribalmon was losing his strength he was falling fast.

"Miracmon help Tribalmon! C'mon!" I asked him.

"Umm... I hate to tell you this but our energy is shot... I mean I'm a new hatched Digimon, that just Digivolved to Champion... urgh I can hardly move right now."

"Hey don't worry, if you are who you say you are then I got you. I always watch out for own!" Dad leaped into the battle. "Ha NeoDevimon, you ain't got nothing on me! Tiberusmon and I have been frozen in Lilithmon's crystals and have been shot by Beelzemon, protecting those I hold dear. You may think your a big bad, but in truth I've been through worse! These guys are new and just told us something I'm a little skeptical over, but that doesn't mean I haven't become friends with them, and I hold friendships even more dear than my own life! Tiberusmon! You ready? Cardslash Seraphimon's Strike of the Seven Stars. Now fall!"

"Moonlight Torrent Star Crossed Claw!" Tiberusmon leaped at NeoDevimon, and clawed him right in his chest...

"Another Angel's Attack! RARRRGH!" NeoDevimon roared in pain. "NO! I shall not fall! Now the Angel Digimon and his partner and your friends die! Your last, leader boy!"

Dad looked down and pulled a card from his left inside jacket pocket. It was jet black. Dad had warned me about a jet black card in prep for receiving my Digiegg. It was the Black Card Algorithm, a card that makes the Digimon stronger, but then severely weakens the partner and Digimon if used improperly. "I know it's not the safest idea but I need more power I need this."

"No Dad! If used improper..."

"I gathered that Cordy, but if I don't you and everyone else will be too hurt that it won't matter if I survive, I can't do this alone!"

"Eddie listen to her!" Mom pleaded.

"C'mon EK, listen to the kid," Taylor begged.

"Sorry Morg..., Taylor..., Cordelia. Cardslash, because this is where this ends NeoDevimon! Black Card Algorithm Digivolution!"

"RARRRRRRRR!" Tiberusmon howled as he stood on his hind two legs as he transformed into Appenimon.

Dad seemed darker as he called the final blow! He gritted his teeth as, "Gripping Terror," left his mouth! "This is it the end of you NeoDevimon!"

"Foolish human, you did exactly what will set your fate in motion! That card is a curse, it offers power that poisons the soul with every use you are dooming yourself! Friends won't mean a thing to you after a number of uses. I may fall now, but you just sealed your fate as well!Mwahahahahaha!" With a few evil parting words, which I hoped weren't true he became DigiDust.

Dad turned away from us for a bit... "Well that's the end of him... good riddance! Mess with my friends... how dare he... threaten to kill them... Game on, you lose!"

"Eddie calm down!" Mom was trying to calm him down.

"Morg! He tried to kill you! All of you!"

"He didn't succeed you destroyed him I'm still here and I love you!"

"Urgh... I know Morg, but..."

"Dad!" I got involved. "Stop, he's gone now Mom and I are safe along with others."

"Mom?! Morgan is your mother... No wonder you hit me the other day! On that note... just who exactly are you Lindy? Who are you Cordelia? Explain this to me!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ultimate Dilemma

"Just who are you two?" I don't know what was up with me I seemed trapped within my own body. "Tiber- NO! What the heck, Appenimon... when did he get here...?" I couldn't remember what had just happened a little more than 2 minutes ago, other than I relished the fact that NeoDevimon was deleted for some reason. "Ugh.. my head, Morg, what is going on I feel..." I passed out.

"Dad? Wake up dad!" Cordelia was shaking me when I woke up. "Daddy..."

"Cordelia why do you insist on calling me that..."

"Because I'm your daughter Dad."

"Cordelia, you said I was your father, and Morgan was your mother, I'm 15 as is she and last time I checked... wait how old are you before I-"

"She's 11," Lindy interrupted, " and I'm 14, and as Cordy said she is your's and Morgan's second daughter. Though she wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Are you my eldest daughter Lindy?"

"No can't say I am," she looked over at Taylor, "my mom would be that girl right there."

"Taylor is your mother? Besides that how did you even wind up here." Morgan was now involved in the conversation.

"Alright let me explain-"

"Or should you let me, Ms. Lindy?" A voice came from her D-Pad.

"King Drasil... Eep!" Cordy shuddered.

"Drasil, sir? Wait... you know who they are?" I asked him.

"Ah, Edward I haven't seen you at this age in a long while..."

"Long while? I just spoke with you when I got back to New File Island. Wait 'that' age?"

"Yes, I'm not the King Drasil you know, in fact he should be calling you, Edward, in about a minute with your next important mission," King Drasil continued, "I am the King Drasil of Lindy and Cordelia's time. Your, as you call him, Dark Eddie has become indeterminately stronger. He has broken through Edward's barrier that you, Edward, set up in the future. He has led an attack on your world in Cordelia and Lindy's time, while controlling the 7 Demon Lords he empowered enough to take on the Devas and Sovereigns as well as Fanglongmon. He is set on a goal to retrieve... Cordelia where is your egg? "

"It hatched, King Drasil!" Cordelia cheerfully said, "BabyAngemon come meet King Drasil!"

"My word another Angel Digimon? What a stupendous occurrence! The first human world Digi-Egg now has given us some new hope, for now you and Lindy stay here Cordelia, train with the original four as go on their next mission which they should be getting..."

"Edward! I got a dangerous scan return from your D-Pad a few minutes ago," King Drasil was now on my D-Pad. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Um... no King Drasil, I... used that card, that you told us not to use, but it was the only way to save everyone."

"The Black Card Algorithm! No wonder you seem distraught, a fair warning to limit the number of times you use that card boy, and the rest of you. After all you know who created it, and the dangers that brings."

"I'll say Daddy was acting not too like himself when he used it to destroy NeoDevimon..." Cordy shrugged.

"NeoDevimon, was who you used... a moment?! Daddy?! Why in Digiworld would someone call Edward, Daddy? Did he hatch a new DigiEgg or something..." A few other speculating tangents were shot from King Drasil before Morgan could finally calm him down and explain.

"King Drasil, your majesty, no there is no new DigiEgg that hatched..."

"Then explain it to me Morgan."

"Yes sir, I am trying you see, we have two new members," I held the D-Pad up to face Cordy and Lindy, "there names are Cordelia and Lindy. We had just received a message from you that they are not from our time... It's hard to explain."

"I got it Mom!" Cordelia took over. "Y'see Morgan and Edward as you call them are my Mommy and Daddy, and Lindy her Mom is Taylor. We are from the future. A future where Dad had just given me a DigiEgg that was produced in the human world, the first one according to yourself, Daddy, Fanglongmon, and Loremon. The Dark Eddie guy, back home is way stronger as is Dad,Mom, Aunt Taylor, and Uncle Don. They all have Mega Level Digimon and teach a school to help children find their Digimon. I have two siblings, my big sister Brianna is the current top rated student at the school she was able to Digivolve her Fairymon to Champion within a week, that's the fastest time in the human world. She's still working on Ultimate though. My younger brother James is too young for his Digimon. Lindy as I said is Taylor's daughter, her oldest, she's had trouble Digivolving her partner Servalmon to champion until just recently. Her little brother Aster, he's so cute, but besides that his partner is a Craklemon. Finally there's Taylor's youngest Harry, Lindy named her new-born brother that. Don's kids are Mary and Damian they're twins just a year younger than me. Finally I am Cordelia and my partner is the newly hatched first human world DigiEgg, BabyAngemon, the egg of Mommy's Fairymon and Dad's Loremon, and that's the whole story of who is who. Oh and Lindy and I came here because she argued with Dad that it's safer if Bri stayed and fought, while she protect me, as Bri's best friend, and your future self sent us back here because of the strong Dark Eddie that was attacking us looking for BabyAngemon. " Cordy took a few deep breaths as she was almost knocked unconscious due to the fact that she had just told that whole long story without breathing.

"Well that's an interesting tale, thank you for explaining Ms... Cordelia, Correct?" King Drasil was still trying to stop his head from spinning, that story and the way Cordelia told it made all of us dizzy, we could even tell Lindy was still trying to put the whole explanation together and she knew all of these details already. "On the fact that NeoDevimon," King Drasil continued, "has been defeated, I think it is of the most importance that you each seek out to find your Digimon's ultimate spirits."

"These wouldn't happen to be Dragon spirits?" I asked recalling the day when the dark version of me Digivolved Appenimon into the Dragon that left us laying in the dust.

"Yes... I assume that this is a problem?" King Drasil inquired.

"King Drasil, I'm afraid that the dark version of Eddie... has acquired a Dragon spirit already. We tried to fight him off but it seems that the original four DigiDestined... and the Digimon, myself included, were no match for the Dragon Digimon that Mythmon became." Loremon had finally come back to his senses and told the king about our fears.

"While this is indeed-"

"You don't get it King Drasil!" I stopped him.

"Eddie!" Morgan tried to stop me from insulting him.

"Man... Dad!" Cordy groaned.

"Whaddoyaknow she actually is his kid," Taylor and Lindy joked at the exact same time... as they awkwardly looked towards and quickly away from each other.

"Urk... King Drasil... I apologize... as the same to Morgan... What Cordelia, got a problem with your dear old dad, and you two bite your tongue, Mommy-Daughter dearest."

"Least I didn't try to hit on both of the mother and daughter in front of wife and daughter," Lindy smirked as the words left her mouth.

"Definitely Taylor's, kid that's for sure!" Don shrugged off, "Eddie just remember you're talking with the king!"

"I know that..." I groaned, "Hehe... as I was saying King Drasil, okay I've been shot by Beelzemon, and caustically burned while encased in crystal by Lilithmon, but it still seems like the greatest I've ever been hurt was by that Dragon Digimon, and chances are that if the spirits are as strong as we know them to be, what is stopping you know who," Cordy and Lindy cringed when I said those words, "Umm... who's stopping him from acquiring the spirits for himself."

"A test, Edward. I have specifically told four guardians to administer a test. To those true of heart that have shown the skill required, they shall receive the great dragon spirits," King Drasil looked out from my D-Pad as if he was gazing to the great beyond.

"Oh great... I thought it was Winter vacation... now I'm still forced to take tests," Taylor jokingly said.

"Mom... Ugh... How embarrassing..." Lindy groaned, dropping her head between her legs and her arms around the back of her neck.

"What I'm not allowed to make jokes now because I have a kid?" Taylor mockingly questioned Lindy.

"That's not it... it's just... Aunt Morgan help me out here will you..." Lindy moaned.

"Great a mother and an aunt all in the same day," Morgan now groaned, "your lucky I'm not angry at you Eddie..."

"If you humans are going to quarrel like this I bid my farewells so that I can return to Fanglongmon's side, I shall leave you with the guardians' locations. Adieu, and pleasant meeting you Ms. Cordelia, Ms. Lindy."

"Bye King Drizzle!" Cordy said anxiously waving to him as he disappeared from my D-Pad.

"Cordelia," Morgan said. "You understand that that was King DRASIL? Correct... how you just wished the King farewell is... oh my I am her mother..."

"Heheh sorry Mommy!" Cordy replied to her now hunched over mother. "So Daddy where are we going from here?"

"Ummmm... Good question Cordelia. I... wait what about you two where will you get your spirits... oh no here comes the long detailed narratives that nobody cares about... gosh she's my child." I whined as I collapsed waiting for Cordelia's long detailed narrative about how... well...

"Lindy and I already have all of our spirits you see. They get assigned by friends and family and get transported automatically into our D-Pads, we just can't use them until we have enough experience as Dad says. Each kid who receives a Digimon gets one of their crests from friends and family. Like take Lindy for example, she got her first crest from her brother Aster, her second crest from my big sis Bri her best friend, and the last one from Aunt Taylor her mom. To keep the tradition going with challenges Aunt Taylor had to face with three new crests Lindy also gained three new crests: Imagination, Intuition, and Dreams. Bri received hers as Courage from Dad, Determination from Lindy, and Love from Mom. Aster got, and I thought this was cool that I got to take part in a crest giving ceremony, Reliability from me, Knowledge from Lindy, and Faith from Aunt Taylor." In the moment that Cordy took a pause to breathe, Don stepped in just so we could get caught up.

"And what about yourself Cordy, who gave you your crests?" He asked her politely.

"Well Daddy said that BabyAngemon was the most special partner in the human world, and I don't mean to brag-"

"Ugh definitely Eddie's kid," Taylor grumbled still in her daze from Cordy's earlier explanation.

"I don't mean to brag, but of course BabyAngemon is awesome!" She continued. "Daddy gave me three special crests to go along with the special egg. He said the first crest was a gift from Fanglongmon himself, the crest of Miracles, which helps BabyAngemon turn into Super-Dooper Miracmon, and then the next one was a gift from King Drasil, the crest of Destiny. Finally my special gift from..." She came over to me and hugged me. I saw a tear roll down her face, "My last crest gift was from you Daddy!" Cordelia whimpered out the last words she could muster before breaking down into tears. "Crest... of... Unity."

"Unity?" I now hugged the blubbering Cordelia close in my arms. "I've never heard of it?"

"It was a new crest," Lindy exhaled as she sat down next to me to explain. "It was one of your last words to her before she and I were transported here. She was the closest to you out of anyone at her party. She loved you greatly. You created the crest of Unity because you said at some points in your adventure... the one we're now on that you wished you had had a little Unity to get through certain parts of your adventure."

"Awww... It's alright baby, daddy's gotcha," I said as comfortingly as possible. Morgan came over to hug the small girl herself, BabyAngemon followed soon after.

"Hey Lindy," Taylor called Lindy over as she whispered I kept my ear open to try to see what they were talking about, "What... happen... other...?"

"...not good... Dark Eddie... Fanglongmon... Royal Knights... defeated," Lindy responded.

I bit my lower lip piecing together what those two were talking about. If my inferences were true I had a good reason to hold onto Cordy and protect her.

"Bzzzt... Thank you, *BZZT!* for your most *Clink* vital*SPPZT* information, Digi*SPPLTZS* Destined... Lord Barbamon shall be *ZAPPARK* pleased when I let him know of this." A dark gear arose from the sands behind Don and Nyanmon.

"Woah, woah, woah? Black Gears?! So Digimon Adventure!" Taylor jumped up as she saw the disc rising from the ground.

"Hehehe I am not one of those pathetic Black Gears that that fool NeoDevimon used to corrupt Digimon I am Lord Barbamon's loyal servant not a follower of that weakling Lucemon," the Black Gear spoke, "I am WarpedHagurumon, Rookie Level but not for long!" He pulled a black vial he had hidden in a compartment in his back. "This is a little oily liquid that will help me become stronger, the Dark Essence!" He drank the vial I told Morgan to hold onto Cordelia.

"WarpedHagurumon Warp-Digivolve to... WarpedAndromon!"

"Ultimate Level?! Isn't 1 Ultimate-a-Day enough?! Let alone one of my top three favorites is standing right in front of me, about to attack! Welp this is gonna be interesting..." I moped. "Alright Loremon at the ready!"


	12. Chapter 12

Digimon Lost Chapter 12: You'd Think

"Well I can't go falling over my own two feet because I'm staring one of my favorite Ultimate level Digimon in the face," Eddie joked, "fact is, your evil and evil is something I have to take down. Game on! Y'ready Loremon, time to go against Andromon!"

"Nah Eddie leave this one to Nyanmon and myself," I stood up Nyanmon was purring with confidence.

"Nya! We got this... Nya... big man!" Nyanmon mewed.

"Hey... oh alright Don..."

"You just watch Cordy, that's your new responsibility..." I assured Eddie that I could handle this. "Let's go Nyanmon, Digivolve!"

"Nyanmon Beast Spirit Digivolve to... Amicoromon!"

She glowed by the light of the red flame that engulfed her body. With a powerful roar she leapt at WarpedAndromon. The android Digimon took no time in computing our attack. He just simply extended his arm and grabbed Amicoromon. 

"Hmph... Simple Human and weak Digimon, you are no match for me." He began to swing Amicoromon around.

"Don, Grr..., Y'wanna hurry up and tell me what to do?" Amicoromon pleaded getting dizzy, as he spun her around, "Really getting hard to concentrate!"

"Everybody get back!" I told them as they retreated to a safer distance. "Card Slash: HerculesKabuterimon's Mega Electro-Shocker."

"This oughta come as a real fiery yet shocking realization! Combine this: Blaze Spread Roar!" Amicoromon roared at her opponent letting a fiery ball of electricity explode all over the battle ground I protected my self behind one of the pillars I found in the battle ground. The whole landscape turned to that of fiery magma. The bot stopped spinning the fiery lioness Digimon. He was acting as if stunned.

"This is only a momentary set back humans. You best fear when I become free. Until then you best be afraid," his monotonic threats seemed cold. He was obviously not bluffing after all. It was a champion level Digimon on our side versus himself, an ultimate level. This fight looked tough, but... Amicoromon and myself were not willing to back down. Then... He laughed. "Well since I'm unable to move right now I'll let Lord Barbamon's Digimon soldiers fight you all in my recovery. Arise! Eliminate them all Mekanorimon! Stand at the ready, Artificimon!

"Well this isn't good Don!" Amicoromon grumbled nervously still hanging by her tail as about 20 Digimon rose from the sands beneath our feet.

"Ahhh!" I turned around to see Morgan and Fairymon against the rock, with Cordelia wrapped in the claws of the Artificimon. "Mom help me! Urk... BabyAngemon Beast Spirit Digivol-" the Artificimon covered her mouth before she could finish her statement. "Ummph... mmm, lmm mmm gmm!" Cordy was struggling, squirming every way she could just to get away from the Artificimon captor.

"Cordy... Morgan!" Eddie yelled," Sorry Don I know you told me to stay out-"

"No Eddie I need your help now," I told him, "and this just got personal for you." Eddie looked over at his Girlfriend and future daughter.

"Alright I heard ya, Don!" His face turned dark, "Loremon Beast Spirit Digivolve! In the game!"

"Loremon Spirit Digivolve to... Tiberusmon!" Tiberusmon looked a bit more black in hue then usual. Eddie's demeanor still seemed off from the events that transpired with NeoDevimon!

"Get off my daughter you evil abominations for Digimon I'll get you for what you did to Morgan as well!" He lashed out and actually punched one of the Artificimon, I actually heard a crack when his blow landed. Just what was going on with Eddie?

"Mom I'm joining in too," Lindy said not accepting any objections.

"Lindy! No!" Taylor ordered.

"I made a promise to Bri, mom! I'm protecting Cordelia," Lindy shouted at her mother.

"Lindy!"

"Mom!"

"Urgh... This is ridiculous! Let's go Servalmon." Servalmon gritted his teeth, not happy with the events going on between mother and daughter. "Beast Spirit Digivolve!"

"Servalmon Beast Spirt Digivolve to... Tribalmon!" Tribalmon had joined the battle.

"Lindy, be careful!" Her mother warned her. "Nothing better happen to you!"

While Lindy was arguing with her mother, Eddie and Tiberusmon were going on a rampage, and Cordy struggled to get free of the Artificimon captor, I noticed movement starting to return to WarpedAndromon.

"Puny humans," he spoke again, "I have regained mobility! Prepare to face my LIGHTNING BLADE!" His other hand shifted into a spinning blade, electricity sparked through out the weapon. Then the blade struck Amicoromon.

"ROAR!" Amicoromon roared in pain. "Urk Don... I won't be able to take this much longer!"

"Right!" I came to my senses, "Card Slash: WarGreymon Shield!"

"Heh... Back in this one Scrap Metal Boy!" Amicoromon taunted.

"Give him what for Amicoromon!" I encouraged her.

"Pesky fire creature my lightning blade may not be enough but you shall fall to my Gatling attack!" His chest opened up, and two missiles appeared and struck the shield. It shattered, the mega level shield shattered.

"Welp... Don what should I do?" She gasped at the power of the WarpedAndromon.

"One more time! Card Slash: Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Roar! Thunderous Spread Burst!" The electricity struck through WarpedAndromon. He powered down. I turned my attention to Eddie and Lindy. Eddie was ferociously attacking all the Artificimon in sight.

"Urgh!" He struck the Artificimon holding Cordy.

"Daddy calm down!" Cordelia now free from the Artificimon captor pleaded with her father.

"Cordelia, he held you, and knocked out your mother! He deserves whatever pain he gets!" Eddie yelled at his daughter.

"Dad, turn around!" Morgan was struggling to her feet.

"Eddie?" Morgan was still shaky as she weakly arose from where she was knocked to. "Eddie? Are you alright?"

"Urk..." Eddie dropped to his knees, tears were dripping from his eyes. "I... I'm sorry! I lost control... Tiberusmon fall back. The Artificimon are retreating as are the Mekanorimon."

I heard an electric cracking behind me where WarpedAndromon still stood. He had revived himself. "You may have beaten those champions but I shall take this data back to my master, and his master!"

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen WarpedAndromon!" Eddie stood confident again. "You may be one of my favorites, but I-"

"No Eddie," I called him back as he was rushing in for a ferocious attack, "Leave this to me!"

"Sorry Don not gonna let that happen!" Eddie would not stop his rush.

"Fine then Amicoromon!"

"Get him Tiberusmon!"

"Moonlight Torrent Claw," howled Tiberusmon.

"Flame Burst Paw," growled Amicoromon. They each struck WarpedAndromon at the same exact moment.

"Foolish Digimon pets, you did exactly what I wanted you to do," the WarpedAndromon taunted. "Ha! Prepare for this Internal Reckoning!"

"Okay that isn't on Andromon's move list..." Eddie said, "in fact I have no clue... Oh no!"

"Internal Reckoning is a move that was installed into me by the DigiTyrant! It takes the Dark Essence and causes it to explode externally outside my body." The black liquid emerged from WarpedAndromon's body, I noticed that he DeDigivolved to WarpedHagurumon. Then the worst thing that could happened did happen. It exploded, hitting Tiberusmon, Amicoromon, Eddie, and myself as we were thrown from the battle.

"No!" Eddie groaned as he passed out from the hit, "It him! He's here!"

"So he had enough strength left in him," behind WarpedHagurumon, he stood casually strolling up to the Digimon. "Thank you for your services Hagurumon, that homing beacon you sent alerted me to come straight away."

"I have some information for you sir."

"Heh and what might-"

"No!" Lindy interrupted him.

"And who might you be, I know who the others are I've seen them before, but who are you," he pondered.

"You can find out with the memory data, I have recorded sir," WarpedHagurumon told him, "along with other useful information."

"I cannot allow you to take that data Eddie!" Morgan was now standing and ordering him to stand off.

"Hmph, well if it isn't Morgan! You turned your back on me all those years! Now I'll just be rid of you!" He called Mythmon to his side. "Mythmon Dragon Spirit Digivolution!"

"Mythmon Warp Digivolve to... Satanadramon!"

"Oh no..." Cordelia whimpered, "Mom get back you haven't the strength to fight him!"

"Sorry Cordy," Morgan bit her lower lip, "but I have to protect you!"

"No Morgan I have to!" Lindy stood confident.

"And I have to protect you Lindy!" Taylor stood in front of her. "This is my fight!" I passed out in the midst of seeing Taylor and Lindy getting ready for the hardest battle they'd have to face so far.


End file.
